Kung Fu Panda Finale: Tiger Tiger (Sequel to KFP 4 and prequels)
by jweaks2016
Summary: Everything that the warriors have faced has come to this. When Tigress and Kiro are kidnapped in the night and brought to Japan, the heroes must travel there on a rescue mission. But does Tigress want to be saved? With tensions rising between China and Japan, and war on the horizon, Po and the Six must save the two and end the conflict, but at the price of two of their comrades...
1. The Begining of the End

**Hey everyone! Hope you've enjoyed this little series that I've done. I know that you guys have waited and waited for it all to lead up to this, so I won't delay you from reading the chapter. Warning, there will be sadness in here. Lots of it. Very tragic and suspenseful story, with humor spread out through it. Without further ado, here's the first chapter…**

*With Kiro, Po, and Crane, in the village jewelry shop, four years later*

"Dude, aren't you taking this a bit fast? I mean, you've only dated Mei Ling for three and a half years!" Crane exclaimed.

"Well, aren't YOU, Crane? After all, it has been like seven years since you've started dating Viper." Kiro replied. "Besides, as much as we love to hang around each other, I think she'll agree."

"Hey, it's been SIX years, thank you very much. Besides, that's plenty of time to get to know each other. You don't know a thing about relationships and how long one should wait. After all, it is my call to make." The avian responded.

"Whatever. Well, panda, there're two ways Ti will react when she finds out. She'll either hug you so hard your ribs will be turned into dust, or she'll kick you so hard that you'll fly down the palace stairs and leave a crater in the ground." The tiger stated.

"I honestly hope that it's neither. I like my ribs the way they are and being mega-kicked off of the palace mountain doesn't sound like fun. However, I think she'll agree to it." The Dragon Warrior said.

"Nice!" Crane replied.

They were all quiet for a little while as they roamed around the store a little. The jewelry shop was small, however it contained many nice and valuable materials for sale. A consequence for this, however, was that it was always being robbed. The owner was a very kind, small, old lady bunny who was nice enough to give each of the heroes a 50% discount on everything in the store.

"So, who's nervous?" Kiro broke in.

Crane and Po raised their arms in the air as well as Kiro.

"Well, I guess that's normal. I mean, there's something wrong with us if we aren't." The tiger added.

"Yeah, the idea of proposing is frightening. You never know what they'll say." Crane responded.

"What if they say 'no'?"

"What if they don't want to tie the knot?"

"What if they don't feel like settling down?"

The three heroes sighed nervously.

"We're the greatest kung-fu masters in all of China, and we're afraid of something like this?" Po asked.

"Yup."

"Sure are."

The panda sighed again. "Well, let's pick out a nice ring and head back up to the palace."

After a little while of searching and choosing, Po picked out a gold and silver band with a yin and yang symbol on it, Kiro picked out a gold ring with different symbols of love and togetherness engraved in it, and Crane picked one that was silver with Jade laced throughout it.

They purchased the rings and were heading out of the shop when they spotted their girlfriends walking through the village.

"Po?" Tigress called.

"Kiro, where are you?" Mei Ling said.

"Crane? Where could they be?" Viper asked.

The three guys slammed back against the wall in terror.

"Their gonna find out if we don't hide these!" Crane hissed.

Kiro and Po shoved their rings into their pockets and Crane put his in his hat.

"Okay, so the rings are hidden, but we're gonna look very suspicious if we come out of a WEDDING RING store!" Po whispered.

The girls were getting closer to the shop where the heroes were hiding.

"I've got an idea! Stealth mode…" The panda said quietly.

"Po! You know how that worked out in Gongmen City! Don't!" Crane hissed.

"Hey, what other choice do we have?" Kiro whispered.

Crane sighed and then nodded. The boys went out the back door of the shop and tiptoed behind the girls quietly. Someone was about to shout out to the Dragon Warrior, but Po quickly silenced them by making a cut-throat motion. The villager nodded and went on with what he was doing. They reached Mr. Ping's noodle shop and entered through the kitchen back door.

The goose turned in surprise, but was relieved when he saw his son with his two friends creep in.

"Dad, we need you to pretend like we were here all along." Po explained. "Ya see, we were buying engagement rings for the girls, but they showed up, so we had to slip away!"

"Oh, Po! I'm so happy for you! My son is popping the question!" Mr. Ping exclaimed as he hugged his son.

Just then, the girls from the palace walked in.

"Hey, we thought we might find you guys here!" Mei Ling said.

"Yeah, what're you guys doing here anyway? It's past the lunch rush. Why does Mr. Ping look so excited?" Tigress questioned.

Po opened his mouth to say something, but Kiro stepped in and cut him off. "What? You've never seen a father excited to see his kid?"

"True, but that still doesn't explain why you're here." Viper replied.

"Well, you know Po. He's always getting hungry!" The white tiger lied.

"He just had lunch an hour ago! He said he was full until dinner! Why're you really here?" Tigress snarled.

"Heh heh, don't get mad! Honey, you wouldn't want her to damage your guy, would you?" Kiro asked with a nervous smile, looking at Mei Ling.

"Answer her question, Kiro." She responded.

The tiger's knees began to shake and his feline ears sank down in fear. Just when he was about to give, Crane stepped in.

"Uh, Po just made his first batch of noodles." The bird replied.

The panda face palmed back in the kitchen at his friend's remark.

"He always makes noodles, though. Why is this a big deal?" Viper asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Well, uh, ya see, Po always needs his notes on how to make his super tasty recipe, and this is the first time he's done it without the notes! He's memorized the recipe now!" Crane explained. He was starting to sweat.

The two female cats folded their arms and Viper continued to have her eyes narrowed.

"Yay…" The avian added nervously, waving his wings around lightly.

"Well, congratulations Po!" Mei Ling exclaimed, cheering up.

"You had me fooled all this time. Well, you can be sure that this is the first and will be the last time you keep something from me." Tigress stated, walking over to Po and poking him in the chest.

Just then, the gong up at the Jade Palace sounded, and the heores heads all shot over in the direction of the sound.

"That's the emergency gong." Viper stated.

"Come on, let's go!" Mei Ling added.

The six heroes ran across the valley and started up the steps.

"Nice save back there, Crane. Where did you learn to lie like that?" Po asked.

"I hang around you guys too much." He muttered.

Everyone heard a rumbling from behind them and scrambled out of the way as Kiro shot up the steps in his rocket cart.

"WHOOOOOOO! YEAH! THIS NEVER GET'S OLD!" He shouted. Kiro looked on and saw that he was rapidly approaching Mei Ling. "GET IN, GORGEOUS!"

Kiro leaned over and grabbed the lioness' arm and pulled her in.

"What about the others?" She asked.

"Ah, you gotta be my girlfriend to get a ride on the Kiro Cart!" He replied.

*With Po*

Once everyone had reached the palace, they ran inside to see what was wrong. Monkey stood in the main hall waiting for them.

"Monkey, what is it? What's wrong?" Po huffed as he stumbled in.

_Geez, ya think that after so many times, one would get used to climbing those stairs. But nooooooo._

"It's Master Shifu. He says…He says that he wants to meet with us." The terrified chimp stated.

"Where?" Tigress demanded.

"By the peach tree! Mantis is already there!" Monkey explained.

The group rushed over by the peach tree and found Master Shifu standing by the tree, holding Oogway's repaired wooden staff. A light breeze sifted through the air and the smell of flowers and fruit danced on each hero's nose.

"Master, what's wrong?" Viper asked worriedly.

"Nothing is wrong, my students. However, something important is about to happen." The old panda responded.

"Huh? Master, what do you mean?" A confused Kiro asked.

"What I mean, Kiro, is that my time has come. I'm afraid that I can't be with you all anymore to accompany you on your journeys. I'm too old, and it's time for me to join my master." Shifu explained.

"Master, that's nonsense! You can stay here! You don't have to go!" Mantis cut in.

"Mantis, one must know when they must stay and when they must go. Now is my time to go." The master replied.

"But, who's going to be the new master?" Viper asked.

"The Dragon Warrior." Master Shifu stated, turning to Po. "Panda, even though I've been hard on you ever since you've gotten here, you were always like a son to me. You were better than Tai Lung, Lord Shen, and I even believe that you're better than me, now. Continue your training, Po. I want you to read and master the rest of the scrolls of kung-fu. Start on number seventy-two immediately. Here, take this." The red panda explained, then held out Oogway's staff and placed it in the panda's hands.

Po was shaking and tears were streaming down his face. The others were taught to contain their emotions as best they could, but they were all crying as well, except for Tigress and Kiro. They stood in shock at what Shifu had just said.

"I've been proud to accompany all of you and teach you what I know. I'm happy to have been your master." Shifu said, smiling a little as he turned back to his grieving students. "I'll accompany all of you from afar in your journey. Be warned, though, your final challenge will be here soon. Do NOT take to it with light hearts, or China will fall."

"M-master, I—"

Tigress was cut off when Shifu raised his hand for silence.

"I'm proud to have had you as my daughter, Tigress. Do not forget that. Po, I know that you'll make an excellent master. Take care of my Tigress" The red panda stated, then winked at the panda.

_He knows about the rings..._

Shifu walked towards the edge of the grassy cliff and lilies began to circle around him and lift him into the air.

"A hero crushed and another's wings clipped is only the beginning of your trip. Tiger versus tiger and friend against friend, but love versus love is how it will end." Shifu stated before being completely consumed by the flowers, and when they separated, he was gone.

Kiro, who was standing in the back of the group, blacked out and collapsed on the ground.

Their master, who had brought them together, taught them all that they knew, and raised them as great warriors, was gone forever.

They were on their own from now on.

No guidance.

No teachings.

No advice.

No Shifu.

**That's the end of this chapter. Happy, then sad, I know. Anyway, leave a review of what you thought of the chapter and where you think this story is going!**

**Follow/favorite the story if you like it that much!**

**I'll write the next chapter here and post it in a few days.**

**More to come…**


	2. Kidnapped

*With Po, three days later, nighttime*

_I just can't believe that Shifu's gone. It doesn't seem real. Tigress and Kiro aren't taking it well, either. He was like a father to them. Ti needs her space for now, but I should talk to Kiro after I check out this scroll Shifu wanted me to look at._

The panda walked into his old master's room and started shuffling through the scrolls. He finally found the one marked with a big seventy-two and unrolled it.

It was about healing the wounded by combing hero's chi with inner peace.

_Hero's chi? I know I have it, but how do I use it to heal people? Gonna have to practice this…_

Just then, Kiro walked into Shifu's room.

"Oh, sorry. Didn't think that anyone'd be in here. I'll just…go." The tiger stuttered.

"No, it's fine. You feeling better?" The Dragon Warrior asked.

"Yeah, much. Thanks for asking."

"If you don't mind, why did you pass out? That's not like you to do so."

Kiro hesitated. "Well, I…I've heard those words before. I had a dream or a vision or something a long time ago and I went to see a soothsayer to see if she could interpret it. She told me those exact words."

"Do you remember what it was about?" Po asked.

"Nah, sorry. It's been too long. I've forgotten about what it was."

The two sat in silence for a couple of minutes, and then Kiro noticed that Po was holding one of the red panda's old scrolls.

"Wattcha reading?" He asked.

The panda looked up at Kiro and realized that he was still holding the scroll. "Oh, it's just the scroll that Shifu wanted me to start right away. It's about healing the wounded through inner peace and the hero's chi."

"Sounds cool. Maybe you can use it on some of us. We all could use a little healing right about now." Kiro responded.

They sat in the dark for another minute, saying nothing.

"Song says that even though she didn't know him very well, from what you said, Po, he sounded nice. She sends her condolences." The tiger added.

The panda only nodded in response.

"Welp, this tiger's got to hit the sack. I've…uh…got a big day of training tomorrow. See ya." Kiro stated, before leaving the room and heading to his bedroom.

*With an assassin, twenty minutes earlier*

A Japanese war boat docked by the inland not far from the Valley of Peace. The boat was about three-hundred feet long and one-hundred and fifty feet wide with cannons on either side, and a bronze tiger was mounted on the front with a cannon coming out of its mouth. A black tiger in an all-black cloak and clothes walked onto the mainland. The female assassin had two silver bands on each arm, two swords hung from her back, and six kunai hung from a strap on her front.

Her mission: Kidnap Kiro Takimuro and Tigress and bring them back to Japan.

"Well, the Emperor said the Valley of Peace, and the map has lead me here, so this must be the place."

She moved silently through the night and hid in the shadows whenever someone walked by.

_No unnecessary casualties…_

Once she had reached the palace, she hopped over the wall that surrounded it and moved silently across the side of the structure. She peeked in each window trying to find the two tigers.

_Stupid Sato, telling me 'not to harm them!' Bah!_

She slinked along the palace side, continuing to look through the windows.

_Snake…no. Bird…no. Fat panda…no. What is a bug doing here? Chimp…no. Ah! Finally! Tigress' room!_

The ninja picked the lock on the window and slid it open very slowly, careful as to not make a sound and wake the sleeping tiger. The assassin pulled out a knockout bomb, pulled the pin, and lightly placed it down on the ground. Green gas started spilling out of the bomb, and in a moment the room was completely filled with it. The ninja lifted her mouth cloth, which concealed her face completely and protected her from inhaling the gas, and climbed into the room, picked up the unconscious tiger, and carried her back to the boat.

Once the female tiger was secured, the ninja began to get out of the boat and head back for the boy tiger, when none other than him stepped out of the shadows.

"A Japanese warship, huh? Never thought that I'd see one in my lifetime! Oh, so sorry. Let me introduce myself. My name is Kiro—"

"Takimuro." The girl finished.

The white tiger took a few steps back in surprise. "Uh, yeah. How did you know that?"

"Your name was in my debriefing papers."

"Okay then. What were you planning on doing with my friend there?"

"Bring her back to Japan where she belongs, as well as you."

"That's funny. How do you plan on doing that? I mean, it's not like that I'd WILLINGLY go with you." Kiro stated.

"I wouldn't resist me if I were you." The assassin snarled.

"Well, you're not me, so I guess that's tough." The tiger retorted.

Kiro whipped out his staffs and spun them around, but the Japanese ninja took two of her kunai** (Author's Note: Kunai are like tiny daggers that you can throw)** and threw them at his weapons. They hit the ends and of the staffs and they went flying across the field.

"Impressive, young grasshopper, but you will have to do better than that to defeat me!" Kiro jeered. He pulled out his emergency dagger that was strapped to his leg and got in his fighting stance.

"Finally, a challenge!" The warrior remarked, pulling back out her swords.

They charged towards each other and met halfway. Kiro grabbed one of the assassin's arms and blocked the other one with his dagger. He kicked her in the chest and ripped one of the swords away from her. The white tiger put his dagger away and gripped his new weapon with both hands.

"Fight me if you dare, foul criminal!" He joked.

He lunged at his foe and swiped the sword at her feet, but the ninja jumped in the air and started to bring down the sharp blade on Kiro's head. The white tiger raised his blade and blocked the attack. The ninja sent a stinging blow to Kiro's chin with her knee, pulled the pin out of her knockout bomb, and tossed it to Kiro.

"Hey, I've never seen these before! What does it dooooo…?" The white tiger asked as he slowly passed out.

The assailant smirked. "All too easy."

She loaded Kiro onto her ship and began to set sail.

"HEY! STOP!" A voice called out.

The assassin turned to see the fat panda running towards the boat. However, she was too far away for him to catch her. The masked figure rolled a cannon to the back of the ship, loaded a cannon ball into it, and lit the fuse.

"HEY PANDA, CATCH!" She called out.

A loud boom sounded and the black ball was sent hurtling towards the panda. He jumped out of the way just in time as the ball slammed into the ground where he once stood, leaving a fairly large crater.

The Japanese warrior laughed as she sailed into the night, back to Japan.

Mission accomplished.


	3. Thickening Plot

**Hey everyone! Thanks for all of the reviews so far! Special shout out to PenLite1123 for all of the PMs and the reviews and favorites! Check out their first fic! It's about how Po got his wooden action figures that we saw in the beginning of the first movie! Also, another shout out to Animation Universe 2005, Ninjatiger, and kungfupandaprodigy as well! Animation Universe and kungfupanda prodigy have some great fics and I would like to read one from Ninjatiger! You guys have stuck with my stories for a long time and I appreciate that! Things may seem REALLY confusing right now, but as the story progresses, it'll all become clear. ENOUGH TALK! New chapter time…**

*With Po*

"A Japanese warrior? What'd they want with Kiro and Ti?" The panda asked himself.

"Po! What was that loud boom? We heard it from the Jade Palace!" Monkey exclaimed as the others rushed down.

"Yeah, and where's Tigress and Kiro?" Viper added.

Po explained his story of how he saw Kiro climb out of his window and decided to follow him. He got there just to see a Japanese war ship sailing away with Ti and the white tiger on board.

"I can fly after them!" Crane exclaimed.

"Yeah, and leave the rest of us here? Besides, Tigress and Kiro couldn't beat this guy, so what makes you think that you could?" Mantis chimed in.

"Well, we have to do something!" Mei Ling said.

"What's your decision, Master Po?" Viper asked.

It was the first time anybody has called him Master Po before. It surprised the panda a little to hear that.

"Well, before we can go after them, we need to notify the new Emperor of our situation and what we plan to do so we have permission to leave the country." The Dragon Warrior explained.

"Right, I'll fly over and tell him what we plan on doing." Crane replied.

"Not so, Crane. Look at this!" Monkey said as he walked over and picked up Kiro's staffs, which were laying by some bushes in the dark.

"Kiro's weapons. Oh boy, so we know now that Kiro's unarmed. However, we can use those to summon a rocket cart to shoot us over to the Emperor's palace quickly." Po added.

Sine Po was the only one other than Kiro who knew how to summon objects, the panda did the honors and the group of heroes shot across the different cities and areas as the sped towards the Emperor's palace.

"We probably should have left someone behind to protect the valley, huh?" Crane asked.

Everyone's eyes widened.

"Well, let's hope that nothing goes wrong while we're gone." Mantis chimed.

*About an hour later*

Once the heroes had landed in the palace courtyard, and explained to the guards who tried to arrest them that they were from the Valley of Peace and had urgent news to tell the Emperor, the group entered the palace and made their way to the new ruler of China.

The new Emperor was still a snake, but a little smaller than his predecessor, other than that he looked the same. He was the nephew of the original Emperor.

"Welcome, Dragon Warrior and others. Please, what is your reason for your visit?" The new ruler said.

The others took their turns explaining to the Emperor their story and what the planned to do next.

"…So, Your Highness, we would like your permission to go to Japan to retrieve our friends." Po finished.

The snake thought for a moment, and a piercing silence covered the room.

"I grant your trip. However, if this mission is not completed in ten days, I'm sending some of the Imperial Army to assist you. This is clearly an attack on our country by kidnapping two of our best warriors. I will not tolerate this! You're dismissed."

"Thank you, Your Highness." The heroes said, bowing.

_Great. If we don't save Ti and Kiro before ten days are up, then China and Japan will be at war! What've we gotten ourselves into this time…?_

*With Kiro, in his subconscious*

"Kiro…"

"Bro, wake up…"

"Give him some space, Los. He…"

"…sure he's fine. After all, we are in…"

Kiro slowly opened his eyes after hearing bits and pieces of a conversation around him and looked around. He was lying on the ground in one of his favorite Chinese restaurants, which was unfortunately shut down long ago.

_What the heck? This place was abandoned years ago? How is it still open?_

"Well, dude, if you get off the ground, you'll find out." A relaxed male voice replied.

"The last time somebody knew what I was thinking was when I was in…my…subconscious…" The white tiger realized.

Kiro sat up and saw that he was sitting at a table with Song, Los, and Sashi.

"Hey! Great to see you again, bro! How've you been?" Los asked.

"Well, I—"

Sashi cut Kiro off. "Don't answer that. Los is just messing with you. We already know how you've been."

"Okay." The tiger replied, still in shock.

"Moving on to a different topic, Kiro, you're in trouble." Song stated.

"I kinda figured that out when the girl who said she was gonna take me back to Japan knocked me out."

"You're defenseless now, Kiro." Sashi added.

"What do ya mean? I got my…" The tiger trailed off as he felt around for his staffs. "I left them back where I fought that assassin, didn't I?"

The three nodded.

"We've come to warn you. Your captives are going to interrogate you. Brutally, I might add. They'll want to know the identity of the Dragon Warrior so they can kill him. Po is the only one standing in their way of taking all of China." Song explained.

"Well, that's great. Japan and China are about to start a war, and it sounds like I'm the only one who can prevent it for now." Kiro exclaimed, throwing his hands up.

"Not exactly. Tigress can also prevent it, but she will be tricked into thinking otherwise." Sashi added.

"Well, if this is all true, then why would I need to refuse information anyway? I mean, if their gonna get the info anyway, then why do I need to hold out?" The white tiger asked.

"We're not sure. Oogway told us to tell you this. Something about altering your destiny if you give in. Just don't tell them anything. We're gonna send you back now." Song replied.

"Well, it was great seeing you all again. Maybe next time we can actually have food!" Kiro stated.

His vision began to blur as his world around him dissolved.

"Oh, and congrats on your proposal, man! Hope it goes well!" Los added, just before everything went black.

*With Kiro, real world*

The tiger's eyes snapped open and he looked around. He was chained to one of the masts of the boat, and the unconscious Tigress was chained to one across from him. The black cat stood in front of him smirking.

"What're you so happy about?" Kiro mumbled.

"I just think that it's a pity that you didn't surrender with ease. I didn't want to detain you like this, but you couldn't stop thrashing around, even when you were asleep. It's a shame I had to harm your handsome face…" The assassin purred.

"What? What do you mean?" The tiger demanded, now fully awake and shaking his chains.

He then realized that he couldn't see out of his right eye.

"Oh yes, unfortunately I had to blind you as a reminder that fighting against me is futile." The woman stated.

A long, purple scar ran down Kiro's right side of his face, starting from his eyebrow all the way down to his mouth.

"You… took my vision away from me? RAH!" Kiro shouted as he pulled and yanked at his chains, trying to break free.

"Calm down, Kiro. You'll need your strength. Anyway, the winds were in our favor, and we made excellent timing. We're already here…" The assassin said as she looked on to the country of Japan coming into view on the morning horizon.

**Leave a review of what you thought of this chapter! I'll post more soon!**

**More to come…**


	4. Family Reunion

**Hey everyone! Hope you guys like my story so far!**

**Not much to say, so here's the next chapter!**

*With Tigress*

Tigress slowly woke up and realized that she had been sleeping in a plush, silk bed.

_Where am I? How did I get from my room to here?_

She cautiously got out of her bed and looked around the room. Paintings of tranquil fields and jungles hung from the walls, two wooden chairs sat by one of the corners of the room, a large pot holding an exotic plant sat in-between her bed and another one to her right, and a balcony stretched out on the far side of the room.

The thing that surprised her most, though, was a letter written in Japanese that was placed on the inside of her door. Although she couldn't make out what it meant, she knew the style of writing.

Tigress walked out on her balcony and looked out at the ocean, which was calm and peaceful at the moment. The air was crisp and smelled a little salty, and the afternoon sun hung in the blue sky.

_Definitely not the Valley of Peace…_

She carefully walked over to her door and opened it. Tigress peered out into the hallway and looked down both ways. Red silk covered the floor and blood red and gold wallpaper lined the walls.

Once the tiger had carefully made her way down one end of the hallway and walked down the plush staircase, she tiptoed to a big door and slowly opened it.

"…don't know that! Besides, we need to find out where he is! The only way we can succeed is to eliminate that threat! In the meantime, visit our other guest." A gruff voice stated.

"Right away, Your Highness." A feminine voice replied.

After a moment of silence, the rough voice spoke again. "Tigress, come out of your hiding spot."

The shocked tiger slowly made her way out from behind the door and stepped into a giant throne room.

_Not the Emperor's palace either…_

She almost passed out when she looked around the room and saw other tigers. Lots and lots of tigers. Some were black, some were white, and others were regular orange. However, all of them were dressed in combat armor and carried a weapon with them.

"Tigers…?" She whispered.

"Yes, dear Tigress, tigers." The gruff voice responded.

Tigress looked in the direction of the voice, and there sat a hulking white and black striped tiger in a red, silk cape, a golden sword strapped to his right side, and holding a scepter lined with gold, silver, and various colors of diamonds and jewels.

"Emperor Jow, at your service." He said, flashing a grin.

That smile seemed familiar, but Tigress couldn't place it.

"Who are you?" She asked in awe.

"Haha! I believe that I've already answered that question! Although I guess that's natural, since you've just seen so many of your kind. I assume that you haven't seen so many of us, hm? Welcome to Japan!" The Emperor replied.

"J-Japan?" Tigress stuttered.

Jow nodded. "Yes, Japan. Welcome home! This is where all tigers have originated! This, is the birthplace of our ancestors!"

The warrior from China dropped to her knees in shock, still registering what was going on.

"Hm, maybe a reunion is in order. Guards! Bring in our other guest out here!" Jow commanded.

Three tigers nodded and left the room. After about five minutes of extremely awkward silence, the guards came back in dragging Kiro behind them. Tigress noticed immediately that his right eye was bandaged with gauze.

"How is it that you guys are so strong? Seriously! I don't want to visit this Emperor! I just wanna beat the life out of that black cat lady and head back to freakin' China!" Kiro complained.

"Kiro?" Tigress asked.

"Ti? You're okay! Awesome!" The white tiger responded.

Once the tigers let go of Kiro, he ran up to his friend and they embraced each other in a big hug.

"What's going on?" She demanded.

"Well, some woman kidnapped us both and dragged us here to Japan for some reason! Other than that, I can't tell you why we're here."

"What happened to your eye?"

"Heh. Well, the crazy black cat girl I was yelling about earlier? She blinded my right eye for no reason."

"YOUR BLIND?" Tigress shouted in surprise. She was the last person, other than herself, that she expected to be physically harmed and held defenseless.

A black cat in a dark hood and cape walked out of the shadows just then, smiling. "Well, he did make it difficult for him to be detained."

"I WAS ASLEEP YOU CRAZY TIGER!" Kiro roared.

"I thought I told you, Zina, that you were NOT to harm them." A slightly older than Kiro and Tigress stated, walking out from behind the Emperor's throne.

The tiger was wearing the traditional combat armor, but he had white, black, and white stripes across his body. No other tiger had that.

Tigress immediately recognized him. "Sato?"

"Hello again, Tigress." He replied in a cool tone.

"Whoa whoa whoa. Hold on a sec. You KNOW this guy? Let me guess, an ex-boyfriend? Old friend who turned on you guys? He's gotta be a bad guy, right?" Kiro asked.

"Sato, please explain to our guests who you are. I don't think that they know!" Jow stated.

"Certainly, Father. I'm not her ex-boyfriend or old foe. I am however, her friend…" Sato looked at both of them with his same cool expression, but nervousness danced in his eyes, "…and her brother."

"WHAT?" Both Tigress and Kiro yelled.

"You have a brother? Why didn't you tell me?" The white tiger demanded.

"I—"

Tigress was cut off by Sato. "Because, Kiro, she didn't know. You have a brother here also."

"You're lying." Kiro snarled.

"Am I? Allow me to explain. One point, a long time ago, two of my siblings were kidnapped from us. My brother and my sister. The kidnapper's names were Chin and Hun Takimuro, and they fled Japan in fear of being captured and jailed. From what we gathered, they weren't able to conceive a child, and all of the orphanages turned them down, so they resulted to kidnapping. Once they reached China, they settled down in some small, remote valley and laid low for many years. However, they could only afford one child, so they put one up for adoption and kept the other kid. I searched for them for almost all my life, but turned up nothing. However, a few weeks ago, we received word that the only two tigers in all of China were saving the country with their awesome kung-fu moves. This had to be them. We sent Zina over with a description of my two siblings with orders to bring them back here. So, she did…" Sato explained.

"So you're saying that you're my brother also?" Kiro whispered in shock.

Sato nodded in response.

"So that means that the Emperor of Japan is…my dad?" He squeaked.

Jow and Sato nodded again in reply.

Kiro turned to Tigress slowly, shocked at the situation unfolding around him.

"Sis…?" He squeaked.

And for the second time in his life, Kiro fainted again and collapsed on the ground.

The Emperor chuckled. "Take him to the medical room and wave some scents under his nose. He should be fine."

Tigress' vision began to blur as she started to pass out as well.

The last thing she heard before she slipped into unconsciousness was the Emperor talking to Sato.

"Oh dear, it looks like she's going to pass out as well. Take her to the medical…"

_I have two brothers? I have a family?_

Then, Tigress fainted and crumpled to the floor.

**There's the one of the big surprises that I told you guys about! You all came so close, yet were a little far off. Sato is the brother, not the father of Ti and Kiro! Close guesses though!**

**This story is still chock full of surprises, so expect nothing! I'll post the next chapter either tomorrow night or Wednesday night!**

**Leave a review with your thoughts!**

**More to come…**


	5. A Deadly Scheme

*With Po and the others, on the sea*

"IT'S BEEN A DAY AND A HALF! WHY AREN'T WE THERE YET?" Monkey hollered.

After the heroes had acquired a sturdy boat, they set sail for Japan. From their calculations, it should have taken them about a day to reach the country, barring any unforeseen incidents. However, unforeseen incidents were all that they had run in to so far. From one of the masts breaking to multiple storms, the group of six had braved it all. Right now, they were in the middle of their third major storm.

Waves crashed against the boat, and the raging ocean tossed them around like a little toy. Po and his friends were sent tumbling across the deck, crashing into their supply boxes and cannons.

Mei Ling was manning the helm as she guided her way through the storm.

"YOU WANNA TRY TO STEER THIS THING MONKEY? HUH? DO YA? 'CAUSE IF SO, COME ON UP! I COULD USE A BREAK!" She shot back.

Crane was a little surprised. He had never seen Mei Ling so upset. Of course, he figured, this might've been her third time in her life in an almost two day span that she'd had to steer through a storm.

Monkey shrunk back in defeat and held on to the edge of the boat.

A massive wave crashed against the side of the boat, and Viper was thrown overboard.

"VIPER!" Crane shouted.

He flew off the boat and rapidly scanned the water, looking for his girlfriend. She popped out of the salty sea, coughing and struggling to stay afloat. It didn't help that she didn't have arms or legs. Crane swooped down and grabbed the snake with his talons and soared back over the boat. Suddenly, the boat lurched in Crane's direction, and the avian's head smacked into one of the masts and fell to the ground.

"OW!" He cried out.

Viper, who was okay, slithered up on the bird's chest and looked at him with worry.

"Are you okay?" She asked worriedly.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine." Crane responded, rubbing his head.

The snaked coiled around him tightly. "Thanks, Crane!"

The bird reached up and felt his hat. The ring was still there, miraculously.

"Yeah. Uh, you're welcome!" He responded.

"HEY! LOVE BIRDS! SORRY TO INTERUPT AND FOR THE PUN, BUT WE'VE GOT A BIG PROBLEM TO WORRY ABOUT!" Mantis shouted as he gripped the side of the boat.

They continued to brave through the storm, uncertain if they would live long enough to make it to Japan.

*A few hours later*

Once the storm had past, Mei Ling collapsed to the deck in exhaustion. The group carried her down to the bunks and let her rest while Monkey took the helm.

"I hope no more storms come this way." Viper murmured.

"Well, I'd hope you wouldn't say, 'Gee! I really hope we get blasted by another monsoon! That'd be awesome and so much fun!'" Mantis snapped.

After about a half hour of smooth sailing, the country of Japan began to come into sight.

However, the numerous Japanese warships with loaded cannons and archers came into view as well.

"There's no way that we could defeat all of them. That's bigger than Shen's armada!" Monkey exclaimed.

"Well, it IS an entire country's navy." Crane responded.

Po gawked as he walked to the edge of the boat and looked at the massive boats laid out before him.

"They got us. What I want to know is, how did they know we were coming?" The panda questioned.

*With Kiro*

The white tiger opened his eyes and looked around. He was lying down on a table in a room filled with medicines and potions. The entire room gleamed with white and a few medics roamed around the room. Kiro looked over and saw Tigress sitting up on a white medical bed.

Kiro slowly sat up and rubbed his head. "Hey Ti, I had this wild dream that we were kidnapped and you were my sister and I lost my right eye and…and…"

By the look of Tigress' face, Kiro instantly knew that it wasn't a dream. This was real.

The white tiger's hand shot up to his right eye and felt around it. The bandages were gone, but an eye patch took its place.

"Great, I'm a pirate now! Fan-frickin'-tastic!" He complained.

_Hey, I think that the eye patch is a nice touch. You look rough and tough!_ Song exclaimed from within Kiro's mind.

"Yeah, well I miss being able to see out of my right side. So, it has its downsides." He replied.

"Talking to yourself now, are we?" Sato asked jokingly as he strolled into the room.

"Nah. My dead ex-girlfriend is permanently stuck in my head. I can hear her talk, but no one else can. I can also communicate with her." The white tiger replied, waving his hand.

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that. If she's anything like my ex, I'd go insane." His brother answered.

*With Tigress*

"So how's…um…dad?" Kiro asked uneasily.

Sato laughed heavily. "Well, he's fine! Glad to have his kids home now!"

"Uh, Sato, I have a few questions about th—"

Tigress was cut off by a scribe who ran into the room. "Emperor Jow wishes to speak to all of you immediately!"

"Well, let's not keep daddy waiting!" Kiro joked as he walked out of the room with Sato right behind him.

_Kiro sure is taking this well. How, though? I mean, he just found out that his parents weren't his real parents and that I'm his sister! He seems to like it here as well…_ Tigress thought as she hopped off of the bed and followed them.

*With Kiro*

_This whole thing is insane! These people aren't my family! My parents died in a fire! Tigress, yeah, I could believe that she could be my sister. I mean, other than the color of our stripes and our gender, we look exactly the same! But I can't stay here any longer! The first chance I get, I'm leaving this psycho country and leaving these funny farm people behind!_ The white tiger thought.

_I can hear what you're thinking…_ Song stated.

_Hey, when I'm dramatically thinking to myself, please don't interrupt!_ Kiro thought in response.

*With Emperor Jow*

"Zina, make sure that Tigress and Kiro don't see these prisoners that we've captured. If our plan is to be successful, we need both of them on our side. I know for a fact that both of them have met the snake, panda, bug, chimp, bird, and lion. If they know that we've captured them, Tigress and Kiro may turn against us or decide to go back to China. You know we can't have that." Jow stated.

"Yes, my lord. I know." The black cat replied.

"Interrogate them. Do whatever it takes to make them spill their identities, occupations, and why they're here, even if it means killing off a couple." The Emperor finished.

"Yes, Emperor Jow, it will be done." Zina answered, bowing.

"You're dismissed."

As Zina walked towards the area where Po and the others were being held, the Emperor called out again.

"Zina!"

She turned back to look at the hulking tiger once more.

"Have fun." He said, smiling.

Kiro's cousin smiled back at Jow and continued her way to the interrogation room.

A few moments after Zina left, Kiro, Tigress and Sato entered the throne room.

"Children! How are you feeling?" Emperor Jow greeted as he stepped down from his throne and walked over to give them a hug.

"Oh, ya know, better." Tigress replied, stumbling over her words.

Jow gave each of his kids a bone shattering hug and stepped back to admire them.

Tigress was rubbing her arm in pain due to the hug, Sato stood at attention and looked completely fine, and Kiro slumped to the ground and started rolling back in forth in pain.

"AAAAAHAHAHAHAHA! MY BONES! THEY'RE DUST!" Kiro shouted in agony.

"Baby brother, get up! You're fine!" Sato stated, chuckling a little.

"But I'm so fragile!" The younger white tiger responded.

"Now children, I have a very important question for you. Will you stay here with us?" Jow asked.

"Uh, well, ya see…um…dad. I was really hoping to go back to China. I'm used to it there and that's where I grew up!" Kiro answered, standing back up.

"Yes, we're sorry Emperor Jow, but we have to be heading back soon. That is our home after all." Tigress replied frankly.

"I see, well, at least maybe you could run some errands for me? You see, a group of bandits has been attacking and robbing city after city in this country, and my guards can't stop them! Since you're great warriors, I was hoping that you could arrest them for me?" Jow explained.

"Well, I don't see why not. I mean, you did take very good care of us. It's the least we could do!" Kiro responded.

"Excellent! Here's a map…" The Emperor started, handing them a roll of paper, "…and I want Sato to go with you. I'm sure you have a fair amount of catching up to do!"

The three nodded and exited the room.

After they had left, the Emperor called for Zina, and in a few moments, she was standing before the massive tiger again.

"The two aren't planning on staying here. I won't trouble myself with making Kiro stay. We can work with one. Unfortunately, my wife, the Empress, is not here to aid me in my decisions. She is with our ancestors, so I have to make the calls from now on. Now, I know that Tigress has an attachment to Sato, since she has befriended him in the past. So, I want you to kill my eldest son." Jow hissed.

"Kill… Sato?" Zina asked, surprised at what she was being commanded to do.

"Yes. If Sato dies, then Tigress will more than likely stay. I want him dead! Kill him when they go through the mountains, however make it look like an accident. I don't want this being traced back to me. I'll deal with the next step in this process." Jow finished.

"But…Your Highness…I'm not sure that—"

"Do you want to keep from being beheaded?" Jow threatened.

Zina gulped and shook her head.

"Then do as I say…"

The black cat started to make her way out of the throne room, but just as she was about to leave, the Emperor called out again.

"…OR ELSE HEADS WILL ROLL!"

**BOOM! Another cliffhanger!**

**What do you think will happen to Po and the others?**

**What will happen to Kiro, Tigress, and Sato?**

**Leave a review with your thought about these and what you thought about this chapter!**

**I'll post the next one tomorrow!**

**More to come…**


	6. Sato's End

**Heyo! Hope you guys like the story so far! Just a warning, in the next three chapters, there'll be a fair amount of pain and sadness, starting with this one. Just a warning. Now, here's the next chapter…**

*With Po, ten minutes earlier*

Once Po and his friends were captured, chained, and brought to the Emperor's palace, they were brought in front of the Emperor himself for their sentencing.

"First of all, why're you here?" The Emperor asked.

The heroes said nothing.

"What are your occupations?" The Emperor demanded.

Again, the warriors didn't respond.

"Not talking, eh? Tell me, what is your reason for such an intrusion?"

After the third time of silence, the Emperor ordered them to be thrown into the dungeon until further notice.

*About a half hour later*

The dungeon was dimly lit and the foul smell of death wafted through the air like poison. Weapons and torture devises hung from the walls like a painting would. Rows and rows of empty cells lined the hall, except for the cell containing the heroes, which was guarded by two tiger guards.

"Do you guys always get captured?" Mei Ling asked.

"No, it's just that we have bad luck when it comes to extreme baddies." Monkey replied.

A female black cat sauntered into the room and stood in front of the cell holding the warriors.

"Hey, you were the one who kidnapped Kiro and Tigress! Where are they?" Po demanded, shaking the bars.

The cat chuckled softly. "Yes, I remember trying to kill you, panda. As for Tigress and Kiro, they're happy here. They are glad to be back home with their family. You see, this is their home. Their true birth parents are here, and they now realize that they're brother and sister."

"WHAT?" Everyone exclaimed.

"Oh yes. They are planning on staying here. Anyway, I'm not here to inform you about their affairs or plans. I'm here to extract information out of you. I think I know all of your occupations. All, that is, except for you, panda. Tell me your name."

"Po." The Dragon Warrior muttered.

"The others?" She continued.

"Crane."

"Viper."

"Mantis."

"Monkey."

"Excellent. And, why are you here?" The cat asked.

"Tell me your name first." Po demanded.

The Japanese warrior drew her sword and put the tip on the panda's chin. "I make the demands around here. It doesn't look like you're in a position to ask anything of anyone. If you must know, my name is Zina. Now that you know my name, why are you here?"

"We're here to save our friends, Tigress and Kiro." Crane stated.

Zina moved her sword over and pointed it at the avian. "From now on, the panda talks."

The bird gulped and nodded.

"Now, I figured that's why you're here, but I have orders to follow and specific questions to ask. Now, what are your occupations? Don't lie to me, I'll know." The black cat questioned.

"We're warriors of the Valley of Peace. We protect the city and its citizens." Po stated.

"And…?" Zina asked.

"And that's it." The Dragon Warrior finished.

"Lie. You do more than that." The cat snarled, pushing her blade closer against Po's throat.

"Okay! We protect all of China and do special missions for the Emperor too!" Po spilled.

"Hm. Alright, you're telling the truth. Last question, w—"

Zina was cut off when a scribe entered the room. "Mistress Zina, the Emperor wants a word with you."

"Again? Fine." Zina complained. She then turned back to the heroes and smiled. "Don't go anywhere. I'll be right back."

She walked out of the dungeon, leaving the captured heroes behind.

*With Tigress, Kiro, and Sato, in the mountain range*

"So, this map tells us to go through this mountain range, walk through that field on the map, and we'll be at the suspected hideout of the bandits?" Tigress asked.

"Seems so. Oh! I almost forgot! I got you guys these!" Sato exclaimed as he pulled out three gold bands. Each one was engraved with a Japanese symbol.

"What does it mean?" Tigress asked, surprised.

"Well, it means siblings. We can wear them on our wrists!" Sato replied excitedly.

_Wow, he must really like having us back. His fashion sense stinks, but it's cool that he likes having us around._ Tigress thought.

_Sweet! Matching bands!_ Kiro thought.

"Cool! Thanks, bro!" Kiro responded, slapping Sato on the back.

"You're welcome. Just remember to keep your guard up, though. Bandits are known to lurk through here and spring traps." Sato replied.

The group kept walking for a little while, and the more Tigress got to talk to Sato, the more she liked him and started to like her family. Sato was very funny, kind, and charming, like Kiro, except he had a little more mature look and personality. Kiro, however, was still determined to head back home.

After a while, Kiro noticed that it had gotten very quiet.

"Hey, what's the deal? It's all quiet and silent." The white tiger stated.

"Well, I like it. It's very peaceful and tranquil." Sato replied.

They kept walking for a few more minutes when Kiro noticed an engraving on the stone wall.

"Hey, what's this?" Kiro said as he walked up to read it.

His eyes widened with fear as he read the one word message.

Boom.

"GET OUTA H—"

Before the white tiger could finish his warning, a large blast shot out on both sides of the passage they were in, and rocks started to tumble down, creating an avalanche on both sides.

Sato unsheathed his swords and Kiro whirled around his staffs. Both weapons sparked to life as the prepared to deflect the rocks.

"Nice weapons." Sato and Kiro said to the other simultaneously before they started to knock the stones away.

A large boulder was about to flatten Tigress when Kiro leaped in front of her and formed a shield around the two of them, protecting them both from harm.

"THERE'S TOO MANY ROCKS! WE HAVE TO RUN!" Sato shouted.

The three began a mad dash for the exit to the mountain passage, dodging rocks and debris as they went. Suddenly, Kiro and Tigress slipped on some small pebbles laying on the ground and fell. They scrambled to their feet and looked up as a massive boulder came falling down, preparing to end them.

"NO!" Sato yelled.

He threw his swords at his two siblings, and the blades caught their shirts and whirled them out of the passageway just in time before the boulder slammed into the ground. He ran after his siblings, but another huge rock came down on the lower part of his body.

Sato was trapped.

He couldn't move his legs.

He looked at his brother and sister with a mixture of love and bravery as the rocks came down upon him and crushed him, killing him instantly.

Only his lower part of his arm stuck out, seeming to reach for his two siblings.

Once the rocks had ceased to fall, the two ran over to the lifeless Sato and checked his vitals, not expecting him to be alive.

He wasn't.

Tears began to form in Tigress' eyes as she grasped the hand of her dead brother.

"No…no…n-no…" She whispered, repeating this simple word to herself.

Kiro was wide-eyed in shock, not only because of his dead brother and what had just happened, but because he connected this tragic event with a riddle.

A riddle that he had heard one too many times for his liking.

_A hero crushed and another's wings clipped is only the beginning of your trip._

_A hero crushed…_

_Sato…_

**There's the end of that chapter! Sorry to leave it at such a sad part, but it had to be done. In order for the story to progress, it had to be done. If you didn't like this part, you're going to HATE the next part.**

**In the next chapter, one major hero will die, but who?**

**I'll post the next one tomorrow night. Leave a review with your thoughts and feelings!**

**Until then, more to come…**


	7. Fall of the Avian

*With Kiro, in the Emperor's palace, a few hours later*

After Kiro told Emperor Jow what had happened, the Emperor was so upset over the death of his eldest son that he ordered to be left alone for the rest of the day.

Tigress wanted to hold on to Sato's swords, and Jow granted her that since she was so upset over the death of her brother.

Before he left for his chambers, Jow made one last order. "I want whoever did this dead, do you hear me? I WANT THEIR BODIES AT MY FEET!"

"Sorry, uh…dad, but we have a strict code of conduct stating that we will never kill in vengeance, but for the safety of others." Kiro responded.

"I'll do it. I'll find those bandits and make them pay!" Tigress stated boldly.

"What? Tigress, are you insane? Don't go blind with rage! Sure, he was my brother. Sure, he was a great guy. Sure, I miss him as much as you do, but we can't go out and kill any Han or Dow that might've been involved! It's not who we are!" Kiro retorted.

"Kiro, one of us died today. One of us! One of my family members died! I can't stand by and let the people who did this get away! I'm staying here, permanently." Tigress shot, standing her ground.

"You're off your rocker! Once you check in to the insane asylum, you don't check back out easily! Tigress, if you go down this path, there is NO turning back!" Kiro replied.

"You can leave if you want, Kiro. I'm staying." His sister finished.

"Unbelievable! You're so thick headed sometimes it's amazing! Fine! Abandon your friends! Good riddance!" The white tiger complained.

Kiro stormed off and went to his room and slammed the door behind him.

_Wow. After all that, I have to take a whiz! My bladder can't control itself. Where's the bathroom?_

_I can hear what you're thinking. It's pretty disgusting. _Song exclaimed

_Well, if you don't like to hear it, don't listen._

_When you think, it's like you're shouting in here. I can't just simply ignore it or mute you. _Song replied.

The white tiger exited his room and walked downstairs where a large wooden door stood at the end of a long hallway.

_Weird place to put a bathroom…_

Kiro walked down the hallway and opened the door.

_Oop. Not the bathroom._

Kiro was about to shut the door when he heard a familiar voice down the steps.

"How did she not see you?"

"Well, I kinda just hid in the shadows." Mei Ling responded.

_Po? Mei Ling?_

The tiger walked down the steps and crept into the room. There he saw his friends in a cell, guarded by two muscular tigers.

_They captured my friends and didn't tell me? I knew that there was something about dear old dad that I didn't like!_

Kiro stepped out of the shadows and walked up to the guards, who were in a battle ready position.

"You're not supposed to be down here." One growled.

"Aren't I? The Emperor told me that we captured some prisoners and that I was to extract any info that I could."

"Oh, okay." The other guard replied as they stood down.

"Now, in order for me to do this, I need you two to stand outside in the hallway and make sure no one disrupts me, understood?"

The two tigers nodded and exited the dungeon.

"Heh, lying, it never gets old!" Kiro stated after they were gone.

"Dude! Is Tigress alright?" Po asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine! Thanks for asking!" Kiro said. "Not exactly, Po."

The white tiger explained what had happened, starting from when they had gotten here to Tigress' decision to stay.

"What? But how am I gonna pro—"

Crane slapped his wing over Po's mouth to keep him from spilling their engagement secret.

"Po, we have bigger things to worry about." The avian stated, glaring at the panda.

"Kiro, how did you get that patch on your eye?" Mantis asked.

"Well, some crazy cat named Zina stabbed it out."

"Hey! We met her! She kidnapped you guys and interrogated us!" Monkey said.

"Well, it looks like we all share a dislike for her. For the time being, though, I need to get you guys out of here!" Kiro stated.

The tiger pulled out his staffs, summoned two swords, and slashed the lock, setting the heroes free.

They ran up the steps, knocked out the two guards before they could strike, and ran out of the palace.

"ESCAPEES! STOP THEM!" Zina shouted as soon as she saw them.

"I'm really starting to get annoyed with that cat!" Viper said as they continued to run for the exit.

The heroes burst into the courtyard and were shocked when thousands of guards surrounded them, weapons aimed. Kiro combined his two staffs and slammed them into the ground, sending a shockwave of power into his enemies. The group leaped over the walls and began to make a dash for the mountains in the distance with Kiro leading the group.

"COME ON! THEY'RE READYING THEIR WEAPONS AGAIN!" Po shouted.

They heroes continued to run for the mountains, except for Crane, who was flying in the air.

*With Zina*

"First Sato, then another hero. This day keeps getting better…" She muttered to herself as she grabbed a crossbow and took aim at one specific hero on the run.

*With Po and the others*

The heroes continued their sprint for their safe haven until they heard a loud gasp behind them.

The group whirled around to see Crane plunge to the ground.

"BRO! Dude, are you—Oh no. NO! NO!" Monkey hollered as he looked upon the avian.

Crane had an arrow sticking out from his chest and he was coughing and hacking in pain.

"CRANE!" Viper shouted as she started to slither over to her boyfriend, but Kiro and Mei Ling held her back.

"Aw, that's gonna…leave a mark in…the morning." Crane stated as he gasped in between his sentence.

"Come on, buddy! We'll get you patched up once we get out of here! Hold on there! I'm gonna try to heal you using my hero's chi and inner peace! I've been practicing." Po said, comforting his friend.

He placed his hands over his friend's wound and focused and concentrated more than ever before.

It wasn't working.

"No, Po. I'm too weak… to move and if I do, I'll be in a lot of pain. You have to leave me here. This is my… destiny. Who am I to alter it?" The bird responded.

"But—"

"Po, remove the ring from… the inside of my hat. I don't want Viper to know that I was gonna…propose to her before I died. It'd…break…her heart." Crane cut in.

The panda nodded, removed the ring from Crane's hat, and pocketed it.

"Thanks, buddy…" The avian said. "Bring Viper over. I wanna say bye."

"I don't know what I did wrong! It should have healed you! I…alright."

Despite the pain and sadness flowing through the Dragon Warrior, he turned and motioned the distraught snake over.

"Crane! You-You're injured! Hang in there sweetie! We'll get you outa here!" She whimpered.

"No, Vi. I'm too weak. You hafta go without me." Crane responded.

"Guys! Their coming!" Kiro called out.

They looked up to see hundreds of soldiers in battle gear and weapons charging towards them at a great speed, however they were about two miles away.

Viper looked back down at her dying boyfriend with sadness.

"You know…you have to go." The bird pressed.

Grudgingly, the snake nodded.

"Here, take this." Crane said weakly as he took off his straw hat and palced it on her head. He smiled at his stunning girlfriend. "It looks… better on you anyway. I'll be looking after you, Vi. Love you…"

"I love you... too, Crane. I-I…" Viper slowly cut herself off as she began to sob uncontrollably.

"You guys were a great family. I'm… proud to have fought by your side. I love you all…" The avian said for the last time.

He breathed in deeply and let out a bone shaking cough before his head slumped to the ground and he died.

Crane was gone.

"Come on! We…we hafta move now!" Po choked as he picked up the bird and started to run.

The group ran until they had reached the mountains, not daring to look back.

_A hero crushed..._

_Sato._

_...and another's wings clipped is only the beginning of your trip._

_Another's wings clipped._

_Crane._

*With Crane, in the afterlife*

Crane stepped through a grassy field surrounded by a blinding white light and looked around.

"So this is what the afterlife is like! Huh, didn't expect it to be so…white and grassy."

He stopped when he saw two figures come towards him. One of them was Master Oogway, but the other one was harder to make out. Then, Crane was able to get a clear view of the second person.

"Welcome, Master Crane." Shifu stated. "We've been waiting for you."

**Sorry Tekken, but Kiro's personality is based off of me, so it wouldn't feel right basically killing myself off. (If you hated my last one so much, why did you return to read this one? It makes no sense!)**

**That's the end of this chapter! Another extremely sad one, I know!**

**If any of you hate me now because I killed of Crane, I'm sorry. I would've killed off Mantis, but I wanted it to be one of the three that was going to propose, and I couldn't kill off Po. Sorry!**

**Leave your review with your thoughts, opinions, feelings, etc.**

**I'll post the next chapter tomorrow night! Stay tuned for more!**

**More to come…**


	8. Torture At the Hands of the Enemy

**Hey everyone! Now that those two sad chapters are out of the way, let's move on to a slightly more upbeat and funnier chapter, hm? Sound good? No? Fine…**

***Cries a little***

**Alright, now that I'm done with that, here's the next chapter! A warning, though, if torture bothers you, don't read this chapter. There won't be anything too bad, but there will be torture.**

*With Jow*

The angered Tigress stood before Jow, awaiting her orders.

"Tigress, I have no new commands for you right now, but I wish to inform you of some news that I've received regarding Sato's death."

The female tiger instantly perked up. "What is it? Do we know who did it? Is it those escaped prisoners I heard about?"

"No, we don't know that information yet. However, we do know where they are from. China." The Emperor answered.

"China? Why?"

"Well, Japan and China have been on some unfriendly terms for the past few decades regarding our trade industry and global supplies. Things have gotten…violent in the past. I'm afraid that this was one such incident." Jow informed.

"China…was my home. I'd lived there for all my life. It seems hard to believe…" Tigress stated, starting to doubt the news.

"Well, believe it, daughter. I'm afraid that the new Emperor there is becoming reckless and filled with rage."

A silence hung in the room for a few minutes.

"I believe you, father. Is there anything else?" Tigress finally responded.

"Well, yes. It seems as though Kiro had decided to turn against our family and joined the escapees earlier today. I want you and Zina to track him down and bring him back for interrogation. Don't worry about the escaped prisoners; they are no threat to us anymore. Just some old warriors." Jow explained.

"I understand, father. I will do as you ask."

"Good." The Emperor said, smiling.

_Everything is going according to plan…_

*With Kiro, nighttime*

Kiro slowly woke up when a smelling substance was waved under his nose.

He looked around the room and saw that he was in a room where shackles hung from the walls, a sarcophagus of spikes stood in a corner, and the room was dimly lit, cold, and smelled of must and death.

"Where the heck am I?" He mumbled.

"Why, the torture chamber in the Emperor's palace." A feminine voice replied.

The figure of the black cat hovered above him, smiling.

"What? You again? It's like a nightmare that won't end!" He muttered.

Kiro tried to sit up, but failed when he noticed that his torso, feet, and arms were tightly strapped to a table.

_Well this can't be good…_

_Like I said, Kiro, don't tell them anything._ Song stated.

"How did I get here?" He demanded.

"We kidnapped you and brought you here, brother." Tigress replied grudgingly as she stepped out of the shadows.

"Oh great, the two feminine nut jobs kidnapped me and strapped me to a table!" Kiro groaned, then looked at the black tiger and smiled. "You know, Zina, my charge for this kind of stuff is fifty an hour."

Zina growled, took out one of her kunai and stabbed Kiro's hand.

The white tiger screamed in agony as she twisted the tiny blade around and took it out.

"Now, we're gonna get some information out of you, traitor." Tigress snarled.

"Only if you say 'please!'" Kiro joked and smiled despite the pain shooting through him.

"Hm, you won't try to be funny when we're done. Do you know a method of interrogation known as Chinese water torture?" Zina asked.

"Yeah. Is that what you're gonna do?" Kiro replied.

"No. We'll be using an advanced version of that."

The white tiger then realized that a big bowl of water was resting underneath his head.

Kiro's face sank. "Oh, so that's what we're gonna do."

"I'll let you have your fun, Zina." Tigress stated before walking out of the room.

"I want to know, who is the Dragon Warrior?" She snarled.

"Oh? Is that all? You of course!" Kiro joked.

She plunged Kiro's head into the bowl of water and held him under for over a minute, then pulled him out. He was sopping wet and was coughing and gasping for air.

"Who is the Dragon Warrior?"

"Well, I don't remember exactly. You must've wiped my memory with that knockout whatever-it-is that you used on me.

She dunked the white tiger again.

"This is fun! Let's keep going!" He stated, smiling.

Another dunk.

"Ya know, most cats hate the water, but I'm starting to like it!" Kiro joked.

Dunk.

She pulled Kiro back out of the water and held him close to her face. "WHO IS HE?"

Instead of answering, Kiro spit a mouthful of water at Zina, which splashed against her face and making her stumble back.

"Happy now?" The tiger asked, grinning.

The black cat walked back over and started hammering Kiro's chest and head with her fists. After about a minute, she stopped and picked Kiro's head off the table.

"Is…that all ya got?" He murmured, almost unconscious.

Zina pulled out one of her swords and held it against the top of his good eye. "You either tell me who the Dragon Warrior is, or this will be the last thing you will ever see."

"Go ahead, kill me. You'll lose any possible info along with me." He spat.

"No, I don't plan on killing you. Since you didn't learn your lesson from the last time you and I went head to head, I think you need your…other eye…fixed." The cat said, smiling evilly.

"Go ahead, then I won't have to see your face anymore. I'm going blind anyway just looking at it." Kiro jeered.

"Very well." Zina replied.

*With Po, early morning*

"Hey, Po. That was a great speech you gave last night at Crane's funeral." Monkey said, breaking the silence at the breakfast around the campfire.

"Yeah, Po. That was…a…a…" Viper choked up and then slithered into her tent, crying again.

Mantis sighed. "She'll move on, but it'll take lots of time. On a different topic, has anyone seen Kiro?"

Everyone shook their heads. No one had seen him.

"I'll check on him. Crane was one of his good friends, too. I'm sure he's upset also." Mei Ling stated, getting up.

She walked over to the tent and disappeared inside. She burst back out suddenly with a worried expression.

"He's not here. His staffs are, but he's not here." She said worriedly.

"That's not like him to leave his weapons behind." Po thought out loud. "He must have been taken, and I think I know who has him. Come on, we're paying a visit to the Emperor again."

*With Kiro*

After his other eye had been blinded and bandaged, Kiro was carried to the holding cell area and chained to one of the walls.

In the process of being transported, his ring fell out of his pocket and clattered to the ground.

"What's this? A wedding ring?" Tigress asked as she picked up the gold band.

"Yeah, I was gonna propose to Mei Ling before I was captured. Not that you care, though…" He replied, looking around blindly.

Tigress was silent for a moment. "You're right. I don't care, traitor…"

She summoned some of her strength and crushed the metal ring and tossed it on the ground before she left the area.

Kiro sighed. "So this is why people hate their older siblings."

*With Crane, afterlife*

"So, what now?" Crane asked.

Master Shifu had just explained to him what he was planning to do next with Crane.

Being, send him back.

"Crane, your destiny is NOT here at the moment. It is with Po and the others. That is why I'm sending you back."

"That…that's great! Awesome!" Crane said excitedly. "I get to be my old self again!"

"Well, not exactly. Your body is too battered for you to use again. Besides, it's now ten feet underground." The red panda responded. "That is why, I'm sending you back as a shifter. You will be able to take the form of anyone you want. Even your old self."

"Not to rip off Po's line, but that is TOTALLY AWESOME!" He shouted. "What about Sato or Song?"

"Their destiny is here." Shifu replied.

"Alright. Can I say 'hi' to a couple of my friends first before I go?" The avian asked.

"As you wish. Whenever you are ready, just say so and I'll send you back." The old master finished before walking off.

*With Po and the others, in the Emperor's palace*

After sneaking past the guards around the back of the palace, the heroes hopped over the wall, using a lot of effort to get Po over, and slipped in through a window. They crept through the plush hallways until they found their way to the dungeon area.

"Alright, he should be down there." Po whispered.

"What if he isn't?" Monkey asked.

"Think happy thoughts, Monkey. Happy thoughts, alright?" Came the reply.

They crept down the staircase and peeked around the corner.

"There's Kiro! It looks like the coast is clear!" Mantis stated.

They cautiously made their way out into the open.

"Guys? What're you doing back here? You shouldn't have come!" The white tiger called out.

"How did you know we were here?" Mei Ling asked.

"Well, it's hard not to here a massive panda coming down the steps." He responded.

"Oh, well that ma—What happened to your other eye?" She exclaimed with horror.

"They blinded it. Can't see your beautiful face anymore…" Kiro answered reluctantly.

"Where's Ti? Is she alright?" Po asked with worry.

"Sure, panda, I'm just peachy! Never mind that I'M BLIND!" Kiro snapped. "Anyway, no. She's completely turned against me and more than likely you guys."

They unshackled Kiro and he collapsed to the floor.

"Sorry, I've fallen and I can't get up!" He joked.

"You're an idiot. Put through all that and you can still make a wisecrack!" Mei Ling stated, picking up her injured boyfriend.

"Hey, what's this?" Viper asked picking up the shattered ring.

"What's what?" The white tiger asked, looking around wildly.

"Is this… a ring?" The snake asked.

"Uh…uh…uh…" Po stammered, shifting nervously from side to side.

"Yeah, it is. I knocked that off of Zina while I was being dragged in here and stepped on it." Kiro answered.

Everyone nodded as though it made total sense.

_They bought that? HOW?_

"Alright, I think that your staffs are in the armory, so let's grab those and—"

"You're not going anywhere." Zina cut Monkey off as she stepped out of the dark, holding her swords.

"Wow, you're very silent when it comes to stealth. You fooled a blind guy with great hearing!" Kiro stated.

"Surrender or die!" She snarled.

"How about, none of the above?" Po joked as they got into their fighting stances.

"So be it…"

**BOOM! Cliffhanger! Hope you guys liked the chapter! This story is darker than my others, I know. However, I hope everyone thought that this was a little more lighthearted than the past two!**

**Leave a review with your thoughts/ feelings/ emotions.**

**I might write the next chapter tomorrow night or Saturday night!**

**More to come…**


	9. Return of a Comrade

"Attack!" Po exclaimed.

The heroes charged towards Zina with great speed. The cat swiped at Po's head with her swords, put the panda ducked and knocked them out of her hands. He sent a series of uppercuts and punches to the cat's chin and chest, knocking her back. However, Zina quickly regained her focus and lunged at the panda and swept his legs out from under him. She then started throwing shurikens and kunai at the group, who dodged her attack. Po stood up grabbed some shurikens and kunai and hurled them back at Zina pinning her to the wall.

"That's what ya get for messing with the Dragon Warrior and his friends!" Po jeered with happiness.

Zina's face became plastered with shock and Kiro's head sunk down into Mei Ling's shoulder.

"Oh no…" He mumbled into his girlfriend's arm.

"What?" The panda asked, turning to his distraught friend.

"I overheard them talking a little while ago. The only thing standing in their way from taking over China was the Dragon Warrior. THEY WANT TO KILL YOU!" He explained.

The panda's face dropped at the news. "Oh…"

"We have to get out of here. Now." Monkey stated.

They heroes knocked out Zina, grabbed her and hopped back over the wall undetected.

"Quick and easy. And we thought that this cat would be difficult to beat!" Mantis said gleefully.

"My staffs! What about my weapons?" Kiro asked.

"Eh, you got 'em back from the armory last time when they confiscated them from us when we were captured. I'm sure you can do it again." Monkey replied.

"I'M BLIND!" He roared.

"Oh yeah. Forgot about that…"

They kept walking for a little while until they reached their hideout in the mountains. Then, they chained Zina to a mountainside not far away where they could keep an eye on her.

"Hey buddy, mind if I try my healing ability on your eyes?" Po asked.

"Knock yourself out. It's not like it could be made worse…" Kiro responded.

"Alright, here goes nothing!" The panda stated as he slowly removed the bandages.

Mei Ling gasped and turned away once she saw two big, purple, puffy scars running down Kiro's face, covering his eyes.

"Welp, how does it look?" The tiger asked.

"Uh…nasty." The Dragon Warrior replied.

Mei Ling punched Po in the shoulder at his comment.

"…But it'll be all better once I'm done!" He finished, smiling hopefully at Mei Ling.

She nodded and walked away.

Po slowly placed his hands over Kiro's eyes and focused. He felt his hero's chi flow through him and his inner peace made the world slow down around him. Po felt his chi little by little drain out of him and into his friend. When Po removed his hands, Kiro's scars were gone and his eyes were open.

"I can see again…" He murmured.

"Both eyes?" The Dragon Warrior asked.

"Nah, only my left one. Still, though, I can see again…"

The tiger smiled and stood up.

"HEY GUYS, GUESS WHAT?" He shouted.

*With Tigress and Jow, in the seer's room*

"You wanted to see us, seer?" Jow asked as he and his daughter walked into the room.

"Yes. One of your ancestors has an important message for you both." The old goat replied.

"Well, what is it? We don't have all day!" The Emperor snapped.

The seer nodded and threw his head back sharply, and his voice changed into that of an old friend's.

"Hello, Jow." The seer stated in a trance state.

"Sato?" The massive tiger asked, surprised at who it was. "You will address me as father!"

"I address you as nothing. Besides, what're you gonna do, kill me?" Sato replied.

"Sato? Is that really you?" Tigress asked, also shocked.

"Yes, it is. Later Tigress, I'll speak with you later. I've come to deliver a message from our ancestors, Jow. One that will enlighten you on the outcome of your plan."

Sato took a moment to clear his throat, then continued.

"Your plan is deadly. It threatens Japan. It will murder the innocent and destroy the land. One by one, your soldiers will fall; nothing will stop the heroes, nothing at all. You see the Dragon Warrior as a tiny weed, but soon he will force you to face your deeds. Be wary Jow; your time is nigh. Your fate will be crystal, and as clear as the sky."

Then, the seer had a tremor go through his body, and he was back to normal.

The Emperor stood in silence for a moment or two, then his face twisted and became contorted with rage.

"RAH!" He shouted as he drew his sword from his belt and plunged it into the seer. The goat gasped and then collapsed to the ground, dead.

"Get the guards to get rid of his body and find a new seer." The hulking tiger muttered before pulling out his sword and storming out of the room.

Tigress hesitated, then responded. "Yes, father."

_Sato said he wanted to speak to me later. What could that mean? Is he going to tell me who murdered him?_ The female tiger wondered.

*With Viper*

After congratulating Kiro on getting most of his eyesight back, Mei Ling she needed to "talk" to him in private. The white tiger raised his eyebrows up and down rapidly as he walked off with his girlfriend.

Mantis and Monkey made kissing sounds at the two then cracked up as the two disappeared around the corner.

Viper sighed and once again, went to visit her boyfriend's grave a little ways away from the camp site. She carried her still heavy heart around the corner of the mountains and made her way to Crane's grave. What she didn't expect, though, was for Crane to be perched on his tombstone.

"Crane…?" She whispered.

"Taadaa!" He replied.

That was the last thing Viper remembered before she blacked out.

*With Po*

_Vi's been gone a while. I should check on her, and I know where to find her…_

The panda lumbered over to the avian's tomb site and froze when he saw the bird standing over Viper, fanning his wing and trying to wake her up.

"Vi? Come on! We've had our fair share of shocking still-alive scenes before! Kiro, for example. Wake up!" He kept saying to her.

"Crane?" Po asked.

The bird looked up and smiled. "Oh, hey Po. Can I have that ring back now?"

"Uh…" Was all the panda said as he walked over to his friend and handed him the ring.

"Thanks. Could you help me wake Vi up?"

Then, Po fainted and fell to the ground.

*With Crane*

"Wow. Now I know how Kiro felt whenever this happened." Crane muttered to himself.

He placed the ring back in his hat and carried Viper and Po, with great difficulty, back to the camp site.

"Hey guys! Guess what? I'm still alive!" Crane cheered as he walked back into the camp area.

Everyone's jaws hit the floor at the sight of their friend still alive.

"WE…SAW…YOU…DIE." Mantis stated slowly.

"Yeah, well, Master Shifu said that that wasn't my destiny, so he sent me back here as a shifter since my original body was too damaged." The avian explained.

"A shifter? I've never met one before. Shift into…Viper!" Monkey exclaimed.

"Sorry," Crane replied, shaking his head. "I can only change into another male species."

"Okay, then change into me!" Mantis cheered.

Crane nodded and morphed into the tiny bug; an exact replica of Mantis himself.

"WHOA!" The bug exclaimed as he rushed over to himself. "Hey there handsome!"

Just then, Kiro and Mei Ling walked back around the corner. The tiger was covered in lipstick and was entranced until he saw two Mantis'.

"Oh, we have trouble with one Mantis already. I don't think that we can handle two!" He stated, a little surprised.

"How about two Kiro's?" Crane asked as he changed into the tiger.

"Or two Monkey's?" Then changed into the chimp.

"Two Po's?" As he morphed into the panda.

"Stop, stop, STOP! What is going on? What did I eat that's making me hallucinate so bad?" The white tiger asked, holding his head.

Crane changed back into his normal self. "It's me!"

"Hold on, you're still alive? He's still alive?" Mei Ling asked, moving her head from Crane to her boyfriend then back again.

Once Po and Viper had woken up, Crane explained everything that had happened from the point where he died to Sato and Song's destiny being there to Shifu sending him back as a shifter.

"So…Are you still Crane anymore? I mean, if you turn into me, then are you Kiro or Crane still?" The tiger asked.

"Still Crane! This is my true form!" The avian replied.

"MY BOYFRIEND IS BACK!" Viper shouted as she wrapped herself around Crane.

"MY BUDDY IS BACK!" Po yelled as he hugged the avian.

"THE BIRD IS BACK!" Mei Ling cheered as she joined the group.

"DOG PILE!" Kiro shouted as him as well as Monkey and Mantis swarmed over the group, taking them to the ground.

After they had gotten off each other, they realized their friend was missing.

"Where'd he go?" Monkey asked.

"Over here," a fly replied, buzzing around the center of the group. "You guys were crushing me."

**That's the end of that chapter! Funnier and more lighthearted, huh? I hope you guys liked it!**

**Leave your review with your thoughts/feelings/opinions and what not.**

**Follow/favorite it if you like it that much!**

**More to come…**


	10. The Brink of War

**Hey everyone! What's up? (The chapter starts a little ways down, but I urge you to read this message)**

**Just a quick message letting you know that I've updated my bio which now includes my top favorite authors and all of my major OCs I've put in so far along with some information about them, so I would urge you to check that out.**

**For anyone who's like, "Oh, your stories are so good! I can't believe how nice they are! You have so much potential!" I just wanted to let you guys know that I originally was just going to make one story and be done with it. This started out as a n idea in my head and once I got it out on the web I'd be done, but you guys kept me going and telling me I should do more, so I thank you for that. I especially want to thank those who favorite, followed, and reviewed my stories, wanting to know what happened next. I also wanted to thank the people who don't like my stories (you know who you are), because you kept challenging me to try and make the next chapter or next story even better, funnier, or more packed with action and twists. **

**I would urge anyone to make their own story. Anyone has potential to make something great. I'd bet 85% of the people who read my stories so far could create something even better if you put your mind and heart into it. Anyone who wants advice, a second opinion, or wants to use my characters in my story in one of theirs, just ask. I'd say yes 99% of the time, and I'm even doing a little collaboration with Animation Universe 2005. We're bouncing a few ideas off each other and eventually I think we could create something awesome.**

**Sorry for the long winded message, but I wanted to address these topics to you guys. I'll stop talking now. Here's the next chapter…**

*With Tigress, the next day*

After the seer's body was disposed of, a new one was almost immediately brought in. After a couple hours of being there, the visionary had already received a message from her ancestors, wishing to speak with her.

Tigress entered the room and sat down in front of the new seer. The middle-aged goose threw his head back and Sato's voice took over.

"Hello again, Tigress. Nice to talk with you again."

"Sato, what did you want to tell me? Who murdered you?" She asked.

"I wish I could tell you, but I am strictly forbidden by my ancestors not to say who committed the crime. You have to find that out on your own. I came here to deliver a message to you directly, and I didn't want Jow to be around when you heard it." Sato replied.

"Alright. What's the warning?" The female tiger asked.

"A hero crushed and another's wings clipped is only the beginning of your trip…"

"Yeah, I've heard that part before. Tiger versus tiger and friend against friend, but love versus love is how it will end." Tigress cut in, rolling her eyes.

"No! That is NOT the message I've come to deliver! A hero crushed and another's wings clipped is only the beginning of your trip. Kill the innocent is the message Jow will send, and your death and destruction is how it will end." Sato finished, before a tremor went through the seer and Sato was gone.

*With Jow*

"Summon Tigress and ready the troops! Where is Zina? Bring her forth!" Jow ordered.

"What's going on, sir?" A soldier asked.

"Our time of attack is soon! Where is Zina?" The Emperor called.

"She's not here, Your Highness. Neither is Kiro and two guards say that a panda, bird, bug, lion, monkey, and snake escaped with Kiro. They must've rescued him and kidnapped Zina!" Another soldier reported.

Send scouts out within a mile radius! I want Zina found and brought back to us! Then, I want all forces ready to attack those escapees! They will NOT stand in my way!" The Emperor roared.

"Father, what is going on?" Tigress asked as she walked out of the seer's room.

"Tigress, I regret to inform you that we know who killed Sato. You won't like the news. The Emperor of China ordered you previous allies to attack and kill Sato as part of this trade war we're having." Jow replied sadly.

Tigress' face sunk. "My…friends?"

"Yes. It makes sense. They were ordered to kill all three of you, but they didn't have the heart to murder you and Kiro. Since they didn't know Sato very well, it was easy for them to kill him. Now, Kiro has joined their side and they have kidnapped your cousin, Zina. We must get her back and kill those murderers!" Jow explained.

The female tiger stood still for a couple of minutes, letting the information sink in.

Her friends betrayed her.

Her little brother abandoned her.

They killed her older brother.

The kidnapped her cousin.

She thought she had known them so well.

They wouldn't do this to her.

Couldn't.

But did.

Rage and vengeance flowed through Tigress' veins. "I'll murder them myself."

"Excellent. You and a team will go on a rescue mission for Zina. Once you have her, kill the traitors." Jow snarled.

"Yes, father." Tigress answered before storming off.

_Yes! That seer and Sato are both wrong! I WILL succeed and China will belong to the tigers!_

"Ready the warships! Load them with soldiers, weapons, ammunition, and supplies! Set sail for China immediately! OUR TIME IS NOW!

*With the Emperor of China*

"It has been eight days since the warriors had set sail for Japan. They still haven't returned and I fear that action will have to be taken. Prepare the soldiers! We begin our assault on the Jow Dynasty in two days!" The snake commanded, rubbing his chin with his tail.

*With Po and the others*

"Well, when are we gonna make our move on Jow? We only have two days left to defeat him, save Tigress, and return back to China before war breaks out!" Mantis stated.

"First, I think it's best that we scout out what we're up against so they don't hit us when we're not expecting it." Mei Ling replied.

"Yeah, then we can decide what our best approach will be." Crane added with Viper still hugging him. She hadn't let go since he returned to the group.

"When we get back to China, I need to get a new ring." Kiro murmured to Po.

"What was that, Kiro?" The lioness asked.

The white tiger's face reddened with embarrassment. "Heh, I was just telling Po that we gotta save Ti 'cause she's my sister!"

Po nodded in agreement while Crane rubbed his forehead with his wing in humiliation.

"Hey, does anyone else hear a bunch of marching?" Monkey asked.

"Yeah. Where's that coming from?" Viper asked, still wrapped around Crane.

They looked on the horizon in horror to see thousands of highly-trained Japanese killing-machine tigers marching over the grassy hills, heading for their camp. The sun hung in the sky behind the army, casting a shadow making it look even more massive.

The thing that shocked them all the most though, was the site of Tigress in combat gear with Sato's swords on her back leading the way.

"Oh dude, we're SO doomed." Kiro mumbled.


	11. Tigress' Wrath

"Bro, this is gonna be one epic fight." Monkey said to Mantis.

"Why is it that we always have to face armies? Shen's army, Sage's army, Feng's army of criminals, and now a Japanese army of highly infuriated tigers! Fighting Tai Lung seemed easier now that I think about it." Crane stated.

The group of heroes marched up to face the army, which had stopped a few miles away. When they got to the top, they saw just how large the army was. Tens of thousands of warriors stood behind Tigress, waiting for their order to charge.

"Nope!" Po and Kiro exclaimed as they turned around and started to walk back to their camp site. However, Crane and Viper picked them up, turned them around, and put them back where they originally were standing.

"Fine! We'll save Tigress." Kiro said reluctantly.

"WE'VE COME FOR ZINA!" Tigress roared across the field.

"OH? IS THAT ALL? FINE! YOU CAN HAVE HER BACK!" Kiro shouted back.

Monkey elbowed him in the side, making the tiger wince in pain.

"AFTER YOU GET PAST US!" Kiro finished.

"CHARGE!" Po's girlfriend yelled and the army surged forward, heading towards the heroes.

"My staffs! Aw, come on!" Kiro whined, realizing that he still didn't have his favorite weapons with him..

"Ready for this, buddy?" Po asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be!" The tiger replied reluctantly.

"Great! This'll be our last stand! If we can't hold them here, China will fall."

"Oh, is that all that's on the line?"

"It's been an honor fighting with you, Dragon Warrior." Mei Ling stated walking up to the panda. She then turned to Kiro and added, "I'll see you after this, Kiro." Then, she kissed him and walked off.

"FOR TIGRESS!" The Dragon Warrior shouted as he charged forward with his friends by his side.

The two sides collided.

Crane morphed into a very large dragon and started batting tigers out of the way with his fists and tail. He flapped his wings and rose into the sky, then dive-bombed to the ground and sent soldiers flying everywhere.

Viper dodged the swords flying at her from every way, ripping them out of her foe's hands and slamming them into other soldiers. She tripped different soldiers, grabbed a sword lying close by, and started fending off the killing machines with her new weapon.

Mantis hopped on different soldiers and paralyzed them with pressure points or whirled them around and flung them into different enemies.

Monkey grabbed two wooden poles and whirled them around with great speed, slamming them into soldiers and whacking them in the jaw or head. He plunged them into the ground and leaped over the soldiers, pulled them back out of the earth, and brought them down on multiple enemies' heads.

*With Kiro*

Kiro was doing his best to fend off the tigers, but his blind side kept being a challenge, since he couldn't see out of that side. Soldiers kept slashing his arms and torso with their swords and soon, Kiro was covered in scratches and cuts on his left side.

Eventually, Song stepped in to help.

_Enemy at your seven._

Kiro spun and slammed his foot into the soldier's jaw, breaking it.

_Another on your nine._

The white tiger ducked a sword hurtling for his head and bombarded another soldier with a series of blows.

_Kiro, Tigress has your staffs hanging at her side. You need to get them back._

Kiro looked over at Tigress who was engaged with Po in an epic fight. There were his staffs hanging from her waist. He ran up to his preoccupied sister and plucked them off of her belt.

"YOINK! I'LL TAKE THOSE!" He cheered as he ignited them and started his assault on his enemies.

*With one of Jow's soldier's*

One of the soldiers was able to sneak past the heroes and unchained Zina from the mountainside.

"What took you so long?" She snapped before retrieving her weaponry and plunging into the fray.

*With Po*

Once the two sides collided, Po immediately went for Tigress. He had to convince her to stop this before it got out of hand.

Tigress unsheathed Sato's swords and blasted the panda with a green bolt of power, sending him tumbling backwards before he even started to fight his girlfriend.

"Tigress, you have to stop this! What're you doing?" He called out.

"Avenging my brother!" She snarled as she slashed at the Dragon Warrior, who kept rolling from side to side, dodging her attacks.

"What does that have to do with trying to kill me?"

"Why did you have to kill him?"

"Who?"

"You know who!"

"If I knew the who we are talking about, I wouldn't have asked you who!" Po replied, standing up.

"Sato!" She snapped.

"Who's Sato?"

"You ought to know! You killed him!"

"I didn't kill anyone! That's not how we were brought up!" The panda responded, throwing his hands up.

"Don't try to defend yourself! Some boyfriend you were! Once I kill you and the others, China will pay!" Tigress snarled.

"DON'T TURN EVIL TIGRESS! I WOULDN'T RECOMMEND IT! I'VE BEEN THERE BEFORE!" Kiro shouted as he ran towards another soldier and slammed his weapons into him.

"I don't wanna hurt you, Ti. Don't make me do this!" Po stated, getting into his fighting stance.

"Prepare yourself, panda. You die now!" She growled.

"In this corner, he's the ying and the yang; he's the black and the white; he's the Dragon Warrior himself! Straight from China and the boyfriend of my apparent sister Tigress, Pooooooo Ping!" Kiro said in his best showman voice, walking up to the two. "And in this corner, she's mean; she's vicious; she's entirely out of her mind! She should be locked up on the funny farm and have the key thrown away, Tiiiiiiiiigress!"

He stepped in the middle of the two and held out his palms. "Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, children of all ages! Lllllllet's get ready to RUUUUMMMBBBBLLLLLEEEE!"

Kiro looked at Po. "Are you ready?" He then turned to Tigress. "Are you ready?" He then put down his hands. "FIGHT!"

The two charged at each other will great speed.

"Wow, I can't believe that they actually waited until I was done." The white tiger muttered before plunging back into battle.

Tigress furiously swiped at the panda with her glowing green swords and Po dodged every attack. Po grabbed one of Tigress' hands and ripped out one of the swords and clutched it with both hands.

*With Kiro*

_Tiger versus tiger…_

"Po! Get back! Let me take over!" Kiro called.

The Dragon Warrior nodded and stepped back and let Kiro handle the situation.

"So, Tigress, since you've…well…you know…snapped, I think it would be nice if you returned back to your normal self and stop acting IDIOTIC!" The white tiger jeered.

Tigress growled and fired beams of power at Kiro, but the tiger just summoned a shield in front of him and deflected the shots.

"You're inexperienced with those. Two words: I'M BETTER." He sneered.

Po lightly kicked him. "Wrong words…"

"I mean, uh, two words: STOP NOW."

"You joined the group that killed Sato. You betrayed your family. YOU'LL DIE TOO!" She roared before charging at Kiro.

Kiro summoned a loaded cannon and fired it at his sister, but Tigress became enveloped in the green aura of the sword and disappeared before the shot hit her.

"What? How in…?" Kiro muttered in confusion.

Tigress appeared behind Kiro and stabbed her brother in the knee and kicked him to the ground, then smashed his staffs before Kiro could grab them.

"AUGH! AH! Seriously? It'll take me forever to repair those!" The white tiger complained.

Tigress raised her sword over her head, preparing to bring it down and end Kiro. Just then, Viper zipped in and threw Tigress across the field.

"Stop this! Why're you trying to kill us?" Viper cried out.

"You killed my brother." She snarled.

"What? Sato? We would never harm him! He saved us when we faced the Shang-Ti twins back when we first got together. We'd be dead if it wasn't for him! Why would we kill him?" The snake called out.

"You were following orders that the Emperor gave you. Kill me, Kiro, and Sato. You didn't have the heart to kill Kiro or I, though. Sato, however, was a different story…"

"Kiro's right! You're insane! We gave Kiro a second chance when his dark side had taken over, so we're giving you a second chance, but you're making it very difficult!" Viper replied.

"You didn't kill him?"

"NO!"

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!" Tigress roared as she lunged at Viper.

_Friend against friend…_

"Po! A little help!" Kiro called out as Viper and Tigress engaged in another fight.

Po rushed over and used his healing abilities on Kiro's leg and tried his other eye. It worked both times and Kiro stood up and looked around.

"Both eyes are back! WHOOOOHOOOO!" He shouted gleefully.

It was Viper's turn now to fight against Tigress, her best friend and stop the tiger from doing anything that she would later regret.

**That's the end of that chapter! Hope you guys liked it! Getting pretty funny and action packed now, huh?**

**Leave a review if you want with your thoughts/feelings/emotions!**

**I'll post the new chapter tomorrow night!**

**More to come…**


	12. Zero Hour

**Hey everyone! Is this story getting exciting yet? No? Alright then, time to step it up another notch. Here's the new chapter…**

*With Viper*

The snake slithered underneath Tigress' legs and sprung up from behind, slashing the tiger with her tail. Tigress gritted her teeth in pain, and sent a roundhouse kick to Viper, sending her flying across the battlefield. Viper quickly recovered and lunged at Tigress and wrapped herself around her opponent's hands, making the furious tiger unable to slash her with her sword. Just then, Tigress began to glow bright green. She roared in anger as a boom sounded and a green aura surged around her, sending the female snake flying across the area and falling to the ground defeated.

*With Po*

"Remind me never to get her upset." Po said to Mei Ling, who was standing next to him.

"Somebody's got anger issues!" Kiro stated, running past the panda and lion and sending a stinging uppercut to a soldier.

_Love versus love is how it will end…_

The Dragon Warrior's eyes widened. Everything that had been stated in the riddle had come true so far. The last part was all clear to him now. He was the only one who could stop Tigress.

"I'm the only one who can stop her!" He exclaimed.

"Well, you can give it a shot! I need that sword, though!" The white tiger replied.

Po nodded, tossed the sword to Kiro, and ran up to his girlfriend.

"Put your sword away Ti! I want a fair fight!" The panda stated.

Tigress sheathed her weapon and got into her fighting stance. "Now I avenge my brother!"

She sped towards Po with surprising speed and sent a kick to his stomach, making the panda stumble back. She swiftly moved to his left and smacked him in the face with her fist before swiping his feet out from under him and slamming her fists into his chest and stomach multiple times. She then backed away and let the gasping panda stand up.

"Get up and fight!" She snarled.

"Tigress, why are you doing this? We didn't kill Sato!"

"LIES!" Tigress roared.

"I never even met the guy! I don't even know what he looked like!" Po replied defensively.

"DO YOU THINK I'M A FOOL?" She shouted before charging back towards the Dragon Warrior.

"Not again…" Po murmured before blocking Tigress' first punch. However, his girlfriend came with a backup plan. She kicked out his legs from under him, got on top of him, and started slamming her fists into Po's face.

The tiger unsheathed he sword, picked up the almost unconscious panda's head, and brought the blade close to his throat.

"Now, Dragon Warrior, once you and your friends die, China will fall and they will feel how I felt when they took my brother away from me!" She stated, smiling evilly.

"FINISH HIM!" Kiro joked in a very deep voice.

"NOT THE TIME, KIRO!" Po shouted back.

"Sorry! Couldn't resist!" He replied as he plunged back into battle.

Po turned back to his girlfriend with a pained expression. "Tigress, I love you. I always have since the first time I met you. Ever since the day when I tried to stop those robbers in the village, trying to be a hero like you guys, and you and the others leaped in and saved me just in time. You were one of the main reasons I learned to carve those action figures and the reason I loved kung-fu. I would NEVER do anything to hurt you on purpose. I know I can be a bit…goofy…at times, but I can't help it. It's who I am! And I know for a fact that the real you, the tiger that I fell in love with as a cub, is still in there…somewhere. You just need to bring her back."

Then, Po leaned in and kissed Tigress; the blade still at his neck. After he pulled away, her eyes blinked rapidly a few times and then looked around her, realizing what she had almost become and what was going on.

"Po…Did you mean those things?" She asked, surprised.

"No, he just said that because he was being funny!" Kiro called out sarcastically.

Tigress turned and blasted her brother with her sword, sending him flying a good distance, then turned back to her boyfriend.

"Of course I did! Now, could you please let me up?" He replied.

She got off of Po and helped him up. She looked at the Dragon Warrior and smiled.

"What's with Crane? Why can he change into different creatures?" Tigress asked.

"Oh, uh, he died and then Shifu sent him back as a shifter. Now he can be any male animal he wants!" Po responded.

"WHOOOO! TIGRESS IS BACK!" Kiro shouted, cartwheeling behind the panda.

The female tiger wrapped up her huge boyfriend and kissed him again. She then pulled away and they smiled at each other.

"We have an army to stop now, don't we?" Tigress asked.

"Yup." Came the reply.

The two turned to join their comrades, but just then, Zina appeared seemingly out of nowhere behind Tigress.

"I knew you were weak!" She hissed before plunging one of her kunai into Tigress' chest and running off.

The tiger gasped and crumpled to the ground, slowly taking in air and fighting to stay alive.

"Tigress! Hold on, I'll fix you up! Hang in there!" Po said frantically as he straightened her out and looked at the wound. "Alright, I'm gonna remove this thing, alright? Are you ready?"

Tigress swallowed and nodded slowly.

"Alright. Here goes nothing…"

Po grasped the tiny dagger and yanked it out of his girlfriend, who gasped suddenly and screamed in pain and agony.

*With Kiro*

Kiro looked over at his sister who was slowly dying before his eyes. He ran up to the panda and knelt down beside him.

"What happened? Who did this?" He demanded.

"Zina. She came up and stabbed Tigress." Po replied worriedly, continuing to work on the tiger, whose life was being slowly sucked out of her.

Kiro let out a low growl in his chest and grabbed the other power sword laying by Tigress.

"I'll have a few words with her…" Kiro snarled before jumping back into battle.

He raced through the soldiers; his head snapping in all directions, looking for Zina.

_KIRO! BEHIND YOU!_ Song shouted in his head.

The white tiger back flipped into the air, dodging Zina's sword, which would have gone right through him. Kiro landed behind the cat, summoned two chains that wrapped around Zina, and shot a power surge through them, electrocuting his foe.

"Here, you wanted so much power? Take it!" Kiro growled.

He yanked the chains towards him, and Zina stumbled forward.

"GET OVER HERE!" Kiro said deeply, only half joking this time.

He summoned a huge metal hammer and slammed it into his opponent's jaw, and Zina was sent flying in the air, disappearing into the clouds.

"GOING, GOING, GONE! SHE'S OUTA HERE!" Kiro shouted.

*With Po*

The others rushed up to the panda, who was still preparing himself to heal Tigress.

"We defeated the army." Crane stated.

"Zina got knocked into space." Kiro added.

Tigress smiled weakly at her friends, who worriedly smiled back.

"Sorry…f…for…trying t…to…k-kill…you…guy…s." She said, using every ounce of her energy to speak.

"Meh, don't worry about it! It hasn't been the first time somebody tried to kill us and it probably won't be the last!" Mantis laughed nervously.

Po held up his hand for silence, and his friends grew quiet. He felt his inner peace merge with his chi and he placed his hands on his girlfriend's wound. He felt his power flow from him and into his girlfriend, and after about five minutes, the panda removed his hands and the wound was gone.

"That is still frickin' amazing." The white tiger laughed, nudging Crane with his elbow.

The Dragon Warrior explained to the shocked Tigress how he'd been practicing a new healing technique that Shifu had ordered him to study before he departed and how it worked.

"It was almost like he knew that we would need it." Tigress stated, running her fingers through her head.

"Well, now that this whole battle is over, why don't we pay a visit to Emperor Jow?" Monkey said, grinning.

The female tiger's eyes widened.

"Oh no. What now?" Po groaned.

"Jow is going to attack China! He's going to send most of his warships filled with soldiers, weapons, and supplies to take over China! We need to stop those ships before they leave!" She explained hurriedly.

"Uh, guys…?" Crane called, looking out in the distance.

The others got up and walked over to the avian and looked in the direction he was looking. Thousands of Japanese ships were sailing away from the mainland, heading towards China.

There was no way the heroes could stop the ships now.

"We're too late." Po muttered.

**BOOM! ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER! Are all these cliffhangers making you guys wanna tear your eyes out?**

**Leave a review with your thoughts and feelings!**

**Follow/favorite the story if you want! It'd mean a lot!**

**I'll write the next chapter and post it tomorrow night!**

**More to come…**


	13. The Yings and the Yangs

**Hope you guys are enjoying the story! I have one big twist that I think none of you are anticipating left in this story! You won't see it coming…**

**NEW CHAPTER TIME…**

"We have to save our home!" Crane exclaimed.

"Yeah, but there are two issues here. One is that we have no quick method of transportation back without Kiro's staffs!" Mantis cut in.

"Yeah, sorry about your staffs, Kiro." Tigress added sheepishly, looking at her brother.

"Meh, I can fix 'em." The white tiger replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"Second, we need to finish off Jow so he doesn't end another attack! If we capture him, maybe his army will surrender!" The bug finished.

"Yeah, or they could not surrender and destroy China. Besides, most of Jow's army has gone to take over our home, so another assault is unlikely." Viper explained.

"Master Po, what is your call?" Monkey asked.

The panda grew nervous as all eyes turned on him.

"Uh, we should go after the ships. Viper's made some good points. However, how are we gonna get there?" The Dragon Warrior answered.

"Uh, helloooo?" Kiro stated, holding the power swords. "These are just like my staffs. Not as cool, but they'll get the job done."

The tiger handed the swords to Po and the panda messed with them for a couple of minutes.

"I'm used to your staffs." Po muttered, embarrassed that her couldn't figure out how to use them.

"Well, let's see here. Grab this part, move it like this, stand like this, and…" Kiro said to himself before a bolt of power shot out and slammed into the ground, creating a crater.

"No, that's not how it goes. Oh! Like this, then this, and then…" The white tiger tried again and this time a green outline of a rocket cart formed.

Po grinned. "That should do it!"

After everyone piled in, Po yanked the string and the group shot off the mainland of Japan and were on their way.

*A day later*

After making a couple of stops for the bathroom and water, the heroes arrived back in China, safe and sound. They were surprised to see the Imperial army throughout the valley and the Emperor himself waiting in the Jade Palace courtyard.

"Well! You're back! You brought Kiro and Tigress with you I see! I'll just call the attack off!" The snake stated.

"No, Your Highness. Don't. The Emperor of Japan has sent most of his army on their way to attack and take over China. They'll be here in a little while, so we need to prepare ourselves for a fight!" Po replied, stepping forward.

The Emperor hesitated. "You're sure about this?"

"Positive, sir. We witnessed the ships leaving with our own eyes." The panda responded.

The snake turned to one of his men and whispered a command. The rhino nodded and ran down towards the valley.

"I've just ordered that this valley be put on high alert. When this fight is over, I want you all to head back to Japan and bring down Emperor Jow." The Emperor stated.

The heroes nodded, and the snake turned and started to leave, but turned back around.

"Do whatever it takes to ensure that this valley does not fall." He ordered. "Anything."

With that, he left the courtyard and returned to the valley below.

*With Po, Crane, and Kiro*

Crane motioned for Kiro and Po a little ways from the rest of the group and the two walked over by him.

"What is it?" Kiro asked.

"Well, since we're not sure if we're gonna make it out of this alive, do you think it would be best if we proposed now?" The avian asked.

Kiro and Po looked at each other and nodded.

Just then, Mei Ling snuck up behind Kiro and spooked him, sending the "fierce warrior" jumping in the air in fright, screaming like a six year-old girl.

"Got ya!" She exclaimed, laughing heartily along with Tigress and Viper, who went to her side.

"Are you mad, woman? I could've killed you with my awesome kung-fu skills if I hadn't known it was you!" Kiro shot, clinging onto a tree branch.

"Suuuuuure you would've." Viper laughed.

After prying her brother off the tree, Tigress, Viper, and Mei Ling walked up to the three boys.

"So, what were you guys secretly talking about?" Tigress asked.

"Yeah, and why have you guys been acting so jumpy and suspicious lately?" Mei Ling pried.

"It's not like you're cheating on us…are you?" Viper asked.

The boys shifted from side to side and laughed nervously.

"Wh-what?"

"Noooo…"

"What, uh…What made you think that? Just asking…"

The three girls raised their eyebrows in a mixture of surprise and worry.

"Well, as my dad, not Jow though, but my dad always told me, you have one life to live, so don't screw it up!" Kiro stated.

"Yeah, I guess your right…" Po added.

"But, uh, don't you need to get a new one…?" Crane asked, hinting about Kiro's destroyed ring.

"Nah, I just realized that I got two in case I lost one! It's good! I got the second one from my room!" Kiro replied.

Po gave Crane his ring in a black box and the white tiger and the panda got on one knee before Mei Ling and Tigress and pulled out their boxes with the rings inside. Crane, since he was physically not made to kneel down, stood on one leg and brought out his box. Mei Ling and Viper started to jump up and down slightly and quietly squeal while Tigress raised her hands to her mouth and widened her eyes.

"You have made me so happy in life, and I couldn't imagine one without you in it." The three boys said in unison.

"Mei Ling, would you do me the honor of being my wife for life? See what I did there? Wife for life? Rhymes!" Kiro asked nervously.

"Viper, you're the reason I fight every day. I never truly felt like I could fly until I met you. You gave me my wings. Will you be my bride?" Crane asked, sweat pouring down his face.

"Tigress, you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen and I never want to spend another moment without you by my side. Will you marry me?" Po asked.

Silence hung in the air like a dense cloud for a moment, then Monkey broke it up.

"Don't mind Mantis and I. We're just gonna stand here and watch it all go down."

"YES! YES! YES! YES!" Viper and Mei Ling shrieked, jumping up and down.

Tigress smiled and nodded. "I feel the same way, Po. I've been waiting for a while for you to ask me that."

"AWESOME!" Po shouted, fist pumping the air.

Crane hugged his fiancé and Kiro collapsed to the ground in exhaustion.

"I…NEVER…WANT TO…GO THROUGH THAT…EMOTIONAL TRIP…AGAIN!" He yelled, gasping for air.

"WE GET TO PLAN A BACHELOR PARTY!" Monkey and Mantis shouted in unison, fist bumping each other.

As soon as Kiro stood up, he was immediately tackled to the ground by Mei Ling and kissed multiple times.

"Why is it that I can't go through one adventure without getting tackled? Come on!" He stated.

A few minutes later, Mr. Ping entered the courtyard.

"Po! I've been worried sick about you! It's one thing if you go to another part of China, but it's a totally different subject when you go to another COUNTRY!" The goose said rapidly.

"Dad, its fine! I'm fine! I'm better than fine! I'M GETTING MARRIED!" The panda exclaimed.

The goose's eyes widened and then Mr. Ping passed out.

"Maybe you should have told him a little less quickly." Crane stated, walking up beside Po.

The Emperor slithered in a few minutes later as the boys were putting the rings on their fiancé's fingers. "They're here. The Japanese warships are here. Quickly, get down to the water's edge!"

The heroes nodded and after Mr. Ping was put inside Po's room, the group rushed down to the harbor to face the massive army yet again.

**How do you like that? A little picker upper before the biggest fight scene in the story!**

**Leave a review with your thoughts and such!**

**More to come…**


	14. Unleash the Criminals

**Hey everyone! Hope you guys like the story so far! Now time for the big fight scene, but first, a shout out to an author. Check out PenLite1123's latest story, When Fate Decides. First chapter is up and full of mystery. One of my favorites and I hope it'll be one of yours too. If you like my stories, I urge you to check out this one. **

**Also, just letting you guys know, I've posted my very first poll on my page! Check it out and vote for who you think is the funniest hero in my stories!**

**Now, enough advertising! FIGHTING TIME!**

The heroes ran down to the water's edge and gaped at the numerous warships heading towards the mainland.

"Seriously? It looks like more joined the party since the last time we saw them!" Mantis groaned.

A battle cry coming from the boats rose thundered through the air as thousands upon thousands of Japanese tigers roared. Rain slowly started to come down upon the valley and soon a full-fledged storm was upon them. Lightening shot through the skies, striking the ground miles away. Thunder ripped through the sky and rain flooded the streets of the village.

"Aw, man! I just got my coat cleaned a week ago!" Kiro whined.

"FIRE!" The general of the Imperial army shouted, and cannons started shooting at the boats. The cannon balls, though, just bounced off of the ships like foam toys, due to some metal plates on the front of the ships.

"WHAT IS THIS? WHAT IS THIS, HUH?" Po shouted, throwing his hands in the air. "METAL LINING ON THE SHIPS? WHY DON'T WE HAVE THAT?"

"FALL BACK! DON'T GET SWARMED OVER WHEN THEY DOCK!" The general shouted.

The army along with the heroes retreated back to a safer distance and waited for the ships to dock. Minutes felt like hours as the boats sailed closer to the shore. Cannons opened out from the front of the boats and prepared to fire.

"Not good…" Crane muttered.

Booms filled the air as the ships open fired on the tiny valley. Cannon balls smashed into buildings, toppling them over. One part of a home started to fall on Viper, but Crane morphed into a dragon and held up the wreckage long enough for his fiancé to escape. The ground exploded around the heroes, sending dirt and stone tiles flying in all directions. Bodies of soldiers flew into walls and went sailing into the air.

They were losing the battle before the enemy even set foot on their home.

Eventually, the ships ceased fire and docked on the mainland.

"PREPARE YOURSELVES! THE FIGHT IS JUST BEGINNING!" Po shouted.

"You're so cute when you take charge." Tigress stated, looking at the panda.

"You don't normally say that." The Dragon Warrior pointed out.

"We're not normally in these types of situations." She replied.

The boards and planks fell off of the ships, and tigers started pouring out of the ships and charging towards the heroes, shouting and readying their weapons. Before the soldiers could reach the group, though, thousands of arrows flew into the sky and started to rain down upon the heroes. Kiro grabbed Sato's swords and summoned a force field around his friends and the army.

"Thanks!" Viper said.

"Well, it was either that or be a shish-ka-bob!" The white tiger responded.

"CHARGE!" The general yelled, and the heroes and the army ran toward their ever closer enemy.

The two sides collided and bodies flew in every direction.

*With the heroes of the Jade Palace*

Crane changed into a tiger soldier and began to slash his way through his enemies, fooling them into thinking that he was one of them. It wasn't until it was too late that they realized that he was not a part of them.

Tigress shot through the swarm of foes, kicking, punching, and biting anyone who stood in her way. She slammed two soldier's heads together and brought another's back down on her knee before throwing him into his comrades. She grabbed two swords lying on the ground and continued to make her way through the army.

Viper slithered throughout the crowd and whipped the tigers with her tail, then wrapped herself around their necks and strangled them until they were unconscious. She slithered around and whipped another soldier, but this one was different than the others.

"OW! VI?" Crane shot.

"Crane? Sorry!" She apologized before shooting back into battle.

Mantis was surrounded by a group of soldiers, blocking any means of escape.

"Aw, look at the tiny bug!" One jeered.

"Yeah, he's so cute and short!" Another snickered.

The soldiers laughed, but the bug's face grew red and he lost it.

"TINY? SHORT?" Mantis roared as he slammed into the tigers, whirling them into their friends. "CALL ME SMALL AGAIN! DO IT! SIZE MATTERS, HUH?"

Kiro was busy slashing and shooting the tigers with beams of electricity from his swords.

"WE NEED TO TAKE OUT THOSE SHIPS!" He heard a guard yell.

Sure enough, the enemy ships were continuing to rain fire on the army and lay waist to homes, buildings, and shops. Kiro summoned thousands of fireworks and rockets in the air above the Japanese warships and sent them plummeting down. One by one, the bombs hit their mark and the ships were engulfed in flames.

"That takes care of that!" The white tiger stated before continuing his fight.

Monkey was busy fending off the soldiers from attacking the general of the army as well as the archers by swinging around from the buildings and striking when his foe's least expected it.

Po was in the midst of fighting an abnormally large tiger, but was quickly lifted in the air and tossed far away from the fight.

The panda rolled across the ground and stopped a good distance away. He looked on to see his friends fighting valiantly, but the Imperial army was slowly being overrun by their enemies.

"We need more help…" The Dragon Warrior murmured to himself.

Just then, an idea popped into Po's mind.

"PO! GET BACK IN HERE! WE NEED HELP!" Crane shouted.

"HOLD ON! I'VE GOT A HORRIBLY RECKLESS IDEA!" The panda yelled back.

"HEY! ONLY I CAN GET RECKLESS AND BAD IDEAS! THAT'S MY THING! I CALLED DIBS!" Kiro called out.

Po got up and started a run for Chorh Gom Prison.

*At the prison*

Once Po had received clearance from the warden, the panda explained what he planned to do.

"You sure about this? These guys can't be trusted. No telling what they may do!" The warden warned.

"Trust me. It's the only way we can win this." Po reassured.

"If you say so, Dragon Warrior."

Po was led to the main pedestal where the announcements to the prisoners were kept. Once the panda was on the platform, he was immediately booed and hissed at.

"HEY, IT'S THE DRAGON WARRIOR!"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

"GET YOUR UGLY CHUBBY FACE OUTA HERE!"

"LEAVE CANNON BALL BUTT!"

"LISTEN TO ME!" Po shouted. "CHINA IS IN GRAVE DANGER! WE'RE GONNA BE OVERRUN BY JAPAN SOON! I NEED YOUR HELP!"

"LIKE THAT'S EVER GONNA HAPPEN!" Dowdi yelled.

"Why should we help you?" Wan Wu sneered.

"If you don't, then after China falls, the tigers will come here and kill all of you!" The Dragon Warrior announced.

"SO WHAT? WE'LL DIE AND BE KILLED IN THIS PRISON AND JAIL FOR THE REST OF OUR LIVES ANYWAY!" Hoon Doon roared.

"Listen, if you help me save China, I'll talk to the Emperor about decreasing all of your sentences! Please! All of your guys' goals is to rule China, but if the tigers take over this country, there will be no more China to rule!" Po pushed, sweat pouring down his face.

The massive room grew quiet and the stench of hate and evil hung in the air like a black cloud.

"We just wanted to rob people!" The leader of the croc bandits stated.

"Well, you can forget about that if you don't help us!" The panda replied.

For the next five minutes, silence pierced the room and punctured the eardrums of the Dragon Warrior, who was waiting for their reply.

"We'll help you, Dragon Warrior, but on two conditions." Su Wu purred, walking out of the shadows in her cell. "You hold up your end of the bargain, and I get a kiss from that white tiger."

Po could practically hear Kiro in his mind.

_DON'T DO IT! DON'T MAKE ME KISS THIS PSYCHO! I'LL MURDER YOU!_ He seemed to say.

The Dragon Warrior grinned from ear to ear. "Deal."

_WHAT? Bro, I'm ENGAGED! Does that mean ANYTHING TO YOU?_ Po continued to imagine Kiro's reaction as he walked around, unlocking the doors of China's most dangerous criminals.

**TAADAA! The final big twist in the story is here! Bet you didn't see that coming, huh?**

**Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! I think that after this one there's six more chapters left in the story!**

**Don't forget to leave your review!**

**More to come tomorrow…**


	15. Backstabbed

**Hey everyone! Hope you guys are liking the story! The end is almost here…**

*With the Six and Mei Ling*

"WHERE THE HECK IS PO?" Mantis roared.

"HE RAN OFF SOMEWHERE!" Crane yelled back.

"WELL, HE BETTER GET BACK SOON! WE NEED HIM! THE IMPERIAL ARMY IS ALMOST FINISHED OFF!" Tigress shouted.

Enemy archers continued to rain fire on the Imperial army, killing dozens of rhinos at a time. Bombers and marauders continued to wreak havoc on the buildings of the valley. Mr. Ping's shop was engulfed in flames and piece by piece crumbled to the ground.

"WAIT! I SEE HIM!" Viper exclaimed.

Sure enough, the panda was walking back towards the fight a little ways away, but who was behind him shocked everyone. All of China's criminals, ranging from petty thieves to highly skilled assassins, marched behind Po.

"Is THAT our backup?" Kiro asked.

"I BROUGHT BACKUP!" The Dragon Warrior shouted.

"Guess that answers my question…" The white tiger mumbled.

"CHARGE!" Po yelled before leading the army of crooks into battle.

China and Japan collided again and this time, it was the tigers who were being pushed back slowly. Hoon Doon barreled through his opponents, smashing them out of the way. Dowdi had created some strange gadget that allowed him to have greater strength. The Wu sisters formed their spinning circle of death by latching their tails together. Slowly but surely, the enemy army was being pushed back.

"PO! YOUR IDEA IS STUPID AND INSANE!" Kiro shouted. "I LOVE IT!"

"WELL, I HAVE TO GET THEIR SENTENCES REDUCED SOME SINCE THEY'VE HELPED US AND YOU HAVE TO KISS SU WU. THAT WAS THE DEAL I MADE!" The panda yelled in reply.

"YOU WHAT?" The white tiger asked, getting distracted from the battle and looking at Po shocked. Just then, a soldier sent a roundhouse kick to Kiro, sending him flying across the battleground.

*With Po*

Po blocked his foe's attacks and countered them with either multiple punches to the face or kicking them in the stomach, usually knocking the tigers out either way.

"You fight well, Dragon Warrior!" Su stated, fighting alongside the panda. "It was a shame you couldn't have chosen the path of a criminal! You would've been the leader of us all!"

"Well, I guess that just wasn't my destiny!" Po replied.

Su looked over at Kiro, who was slowly getting up from the kick. The white tiger looked over at Su and she winked at him, sending Kiro's face as white as it could possibly be.

"He's engaged, ya know!" Po added.

"Who?" The leopardess asked.

"Kiro! He's engaged to Mei Ling!"

"Is he now?"

"Yeah, so aside from the fact that you're a criminal, that's another reason he's gonna have a little trouble kissing you."

Su gave a bone crushing punch to an unlucky tiger and slammed her elbow into the back of another in anger.

"I'm sure he'll manage…" She growled.

"THEY'RE REATREATING! PUSH FORWARD! LET NO ONE ESCAPE!" The general of the Imperial army shouted.

The heroes and villains of China swarmed over the remnants and rubble of buildings and charged toward the remaining tigers who, after noticing that their ships home were scorched, turned and held their ground. However, the effort was futile, and soon, the army was swarmed over and defeated.

*A few hours later*

After the Japanese soldiers were arrested, the heroes were busy cleaning up the wreckage that they enemy soldiers had left behind.

Finally, the storm had ceased and the sun and blue sky punctured the dark clouds, and a ray of sunshine clothed the valley in its beauty.

Po picked up a heap of rubble and heard a feminine voice clear her throat behind him. The panda turned to see Su Wu standing before him with all of the criminals of China behind her.

"I want my payment." She stated flatly.

The Dragon Warrior sighed. "Kiro?"

"Yeah? What do ya wa—OH FORGET THAT! NO-TO-THE-FRICKIN'-WAY!" The white tiger complained.

"Dude, they helped us." Po pushed.

"Yes. You wouldn't want us to turn on you anyway, would you?" The leopardess asked sweetly, flashing her teeth.

Kiro looked around to make sure Mei Ling wasn't watching. He also noticed Monkey standing right beside him, watching the whole thing.

"Fine." He muttered. "You have to close your eyes first!"

Su smiled. "If you say so."

She closed her eyes and puckered up. Kiro suddenly reached over, scrunched Monkey's mouth together, and smashed his friend's lips into the crook's. He then quickly knocked the chimp out and tossed him to the side.

Su opened her eyes. "Thank you for my payment! What happened to your ape friend?"

"Oh, he fainted when Kiro kissed you. He couldn't believe that he actually did it." Po cut in.

Su walked off and began to chat with the other criminals.

"Monkey's gonna kill me when he wakes up." Kiro murmured.

Just then, Su turned back around and faced the heroes. "Actually, Dragon Warrior, you can forget about reducing our sentences!"

Po blinked rapidly. "Really?"

"Yes! We like our moment of freedom so much, we think that we'll just extend it! Permanently!" She called out happily.

"Welp, we shoulda saw that coming." Mantis stated.

Monkey slowly got up and rubbed his head. "Where's Kiro? I'm gonna murder the cat!"

"Sorry Su, but you and the other brainless baddies are going back to Chorh Gom Prison!" The panda taunted.

"Po, just let them go. We're weak enough as it is. We can't take on all of these guys." Viper hissed.

"Never! China has been completely safe since these guys had been put in jail. We can't just let them run free!" Po whispered back.

"You're the master…" The snake murmured in uncertainty.

"STAND DOWN!" Po shouted.

The two other Wu sisters came up beside their leader and smiled sinisterly.

"Shall we take the panda down? The three of us together?" Wan asked.

"An excellent idea, sister!" Wing replied.

"Shall we?" Su added, turning to her siblings. She then turned back to face the warriors once more. "CHARGE!"

"I'm starting to hate that word…" Kiro said.

"CHARGE!" Po yelled in reply.

"See? There it is again!" The white tiger added before rushing the criminals.

For the second time in the past few hours, evil and good clashed. Kiro took on Hoon Doon and Temothai; Tigress fought with Scorpion and Tong Fo; Viper clashed heads yet again with a snake named Fu-xi; Crane faced off against Dowdi and Fenghuang; Monkey started to fight with Junjie, Wu Kong, and Pai Mei; Mantis and Mei Ling squared up against the Lin Kuei, who were one of the most deadly groups of wolf bandits in China.

Po looked around for the Wu sisters, but they were nowhere in sight.

"Up here, Dragon Warrior!" Wan jeered from the roof of the Jade Palace building. She held up his struggling father and grinned. "You want? Come and get him!"

The panda's face became contorted with anger.

_Nobody messes with my dad._

"KIRO!" Po shouted.

"ON IT!" Came the reply.

A shimmer of green light appeared before the Dragon Warrior and a green outline of a rocket cart formed.

"IT'LL DIE OUT ONCE YOU REACH THE TOP OF THE PALACE!" Kiro shouted as he fended off Hoon Doon.

Po nodded, climbed into the cart, and shot up towards the Jade Palace where his enemies were waiting.

*On the palace roof*

Po huffed as he slowly dragged himself onto the top of the palace.

"How…did you…get up here… so fast?" He asked.

"We have lightening quick moves and mad skills!" Wing stated, punching and kicking the air.

"We'll give you a moment, panda. I want to savor every moment of your demise!" Su threatened.

"Po! Son! Save your father! Oh, I almost forgot! How's the noodle shop? Is it al…mmpphhhh!" The goose was cut off when Wan shoved a piece of cloth into the bird's mouth, silencing him.

Po stood up and got into his fighting stance. "I may just be a big fat clumsy panda. I may just be a goof and a show-off, but NOBODY messes with my dad!"

The Dragon Warrior lunged toward the grinning Wu sisters.

"I finally get to tear you apart…" Su whispered to herself, then she and her sisters engaged the panda in a fight to the finish.

**People reading this: "AAAAAHHHHHHH! SO MANY CLIFFHANGERS! I HATE YOU SO MUCH! I'M GONNA TEAR MY EYEBALLS OUT!"**

**Me: "Heh heh heh. Everything is going according to plan…"**

**Hope you all are enjoying the story! Please don't send any death threats in my PM box because I'm making so many cliffhangers!**

**Leave your review with your thoughts…eh, you know the rest.**

**I'll post more tomorrow!**

**More to come…**


	16. Assault and Battery

**Hope everyone is enjoying this story! There are about six chapters left after this one I think! Then, the story and series ends.**

**I know, it's been fun with these guys, but it's time for them to hang up their major adventures. That doesn't mean that I won't do one or two-shots, holiday specials, or just little fun stories with these guys. It just means that this is their last huge adventure.**

***Kiro: Hey dude, who're you talking to? Whoa! Are all of those people reading about me and the guys?***

**Yes Kiro, now please get back in the story! I'm not done telling it!**

***Kiro: Have they gotten to the part where we travel to—***

**NO! THEY HAVEN'T! BACK IN THE STORY!**

***Kiro: Fine. You need to be more like me and lighten up.***

**I based your personality off of me! GET IN THE STORY!**

…

**Sorry about that. Now, without any FURTHER interruptions, here's the new chapter…**

Po ducked under Wan's kick-flip and blocked Wing's uppercut. He then twisted her arm around and knocked her into Wan, sending the two tumbling across the roof. Su growled and sped towards the panda with great force. She sent a stinging blow to the panda's chin with her knee and kicked his legs out from under him. Po rolled to his left, dodging Su's fist, which slammed into the roof and cracking the wood. The leopardess howled in pain and the Dragon Warrior tackled her to the ground, pinning her. Wan and Wing refocused and saw their sister in need and began to bombard the panda with blows to the head, chest, back, and stomach. Soon, the panda was doubled over, clutching his stomach and gasping for air.

"Pathetic how easily you get winded." Su snarled, kicking the back of Po's knees and forcing him to kneel.

"Now you will feel the pain we have felt for years, being locked in that cell." Wan added, slamming her knee into Po's nose.

The panda shouted in agony and grabbed his now broken nose.

"Slowly, you will die before your father. After both of you are gone, China will be ours! With the Imperial army weakened, NOTHING will stop us this time!" Wing stated gleefully, pumping her fist in the air. She then proceeded to kick the Dragon Warrior in his…keepsakes.

"OOOOOOHHHHHH! My tenders…" Po gasped, wincing in pain as he crumpled to the ground.

"Dagger." Su stated as Wing retrieved a thin blade from her side and gave it to her sister.

She knelt down to the panda and rolled him over so his chest was facing the sky, preparing to end him. However, Su gasped and took a few steps back in surprise when the figure of a dragon was imprinted in the panda's fur.

"Wha…? Wha ar you lukin' ah…?" The panda sniffled.

Then, Po noticed the figure on his chest.

"Hu…? How di tha get there…?" He wondered as his nose continued to clog.

_Oh, that's right! Shifu told me a few years ago that when I had truly found humbleness, humility, and the ability to sacrifice what is necessary for the sake of others, I would really be the Dragon Warrior! This symbol must prove it! Now what did he say it did? Something about more cunning and strength…?_ The Dragon Warrior thought.

Po placed his hands to his nose and healed it before standing back up to face the sisters.

"How…?" The three gaped.

"My awesomeness." The panda replied, shrugging his shoulders.

He leaped into the air and came down in between Wan wand Wing. Once the sisters had regained their focus, the two attempted to pummel his head, but Po blocked their attacks and jumped into the air, dodging Su's kick from behind. The panda landed behind Wan, grabbed her head and flipped her over himself, slamming the leopardess into the roof, knocking her out. Wing charged towards the panda, preparing to deliver a devastating punch, but the Dragon Warrior grabbed her fist, twirled her around in the air, and brought her stomach down on his knee, draining the air out from her and leaving her unconscious.

All that was left was Su.

"How is it that it's always you and I that have to finish this?" Po asked.

Su scrambled for her dagger, picked it up, and held it against a frightened Mr. Ping's neck.

"Make one move towards me and your dad perishes." She snarled.

Po took one step closer to the leopardess and Su took one step backward.

"Su, just let my dad go. If you give up now, I might still be able to shorten your sentence." He reasoned.

"No, panda, don't you get it? I'm going to rot in that dark, smelly jail for the rest of my life! There is no way that I'm going back there!"

The panda kept taking step after step towards Su and his dad, and the Wu sister kept inching back unsuspectingly towards the edge of the roof, where a thousand foot drop awaited.

"I'll get you another kiss from Kiro!" Po pushed, smiling nervously.

"Even a thousand kisses couldn't bring me back there! The place is like death itself! How Tai Lung survived there and maintained his sanity is beyond me!" She spat.

"Just hand over my dad, and you can go free." The Dragon Warrior stated.

Su laughed. "Are you kidding? This is the only leverage I have against you. This is the only way I can escape my fate there! Sure, my sisters may stay there forever, but I'll be free! I can start again and live a new life! I can turn away from the life of a criminal and maybe start a family! I had plans, panda! I would've quit being the leader of China's villains years ago, but how do I quit without being killed or have a bounty put on my head?"

"Su, please think rationally."

"Mmmphhmphhmmm!" Mr. Ping added with the gag still stuffed in his mouth.

"Dragon Warrior, don't you see? I would've stopped all this years ago if I could've! My sisters and I would've been free, but the crooks looked up to us! They wouldn't let us go! We were stuck with n—AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Su started to slip off of the roof along with Po's dad. The panda rushed over and grabbed Su's hand and his dad by the shirt.

"SU! I need help! Can you push off of the palace so I can lift you up?" Po asked, gritting his teeth.

"After all that I've done, you'd still save me?" She asked, looking up at the panda with surprise.

"Yeah! Of course! Everyone deserves a chance to show who they really are!" Po replied, struggling to keep the three of them from plummeting to their deaths.

Su Wu looked down at the long drop below her, which was shrouded with mist, then back up at the panda. "This is where I start anew, Dragon Warrior. This is my new beginning. Tell my sisters that I love them."

And with that, the leader of China's criminals let go of the Dragon Warriors hand and plummeted to her end, leaving a shocked and heartbroken hero on the roof of the Jade Palace.

He had failed to save Su Wu.

She wasn't so bad in the end. Sure, she had done terrible things, but everyone deserved a chance to start over.

Even her.

*With Kiro*

The white tiger looked on to see his friend bring his dad down from the roof of the palace and join them along with the two unconscious Wu sisters.

"Well, where's Su? Don't tell me she got away!" Kiro groaned.

Po only shook his head. After a moment, he responded. "She didn't want to be saved. She had always wanted to back out of the life of a criminal, but couldn't. She saw death as her gateway to freedom at last."

The heroes were too shocked to speak. Su Wu actually wanted to be good? It didn't seem likely, but Po's expression told them that it was the truth.

"Well, sorry to hear about her, Po, but we beat the baddies down here. The Imperial guards are going to take all of these guys back to prison. In the meantime, we need to head back over to Japan and take down Jow once and for all." Crane stated.

Po nodded again. While Kiro was summoning another rocket cart, the Dragon Warrior handed over Wan and Wing to the guards, but asked them to keep them in a detainment cell until he arrived to visit them.

Before the heroes departed, the Emperor slithered up to them. "Dragon Warrior, you failed to keep this side of the valley from crumbling, you freed China's most dangerous criminals, and on top of that, they turned on you as expected and almost destroyed this country again!"

Po looked down at the ground in embarresment and shame.

"And I would like to say that I wouldn't have done it any differently." The serpent finished. "Excellent work, panda. You've done well. I'll be seeing you after you defeat Jow for dinner along with your friends. That is an order."

With that, he slithered off, leaving the heroes gaping at what had just happened.

"Did…we just get invited to dinner with the Emperor?" Monkey asked.

"Meh, it's not the first time for me, but it's pretty cool. I heard that they have all you can eat almond cookies!" Kiro stated.

Monkey went ballistic with happiness at that.

"Alright everyone! Bride-to-be's first, then the gents. Your flight is about to depart!" The white tiger joked as everyone piled into the cart.

"And…takeoff." Po stated as he pulled the string, shooting them towards Japan for the final confrontation with Emperor Jow.

**TAADAA! This chapter had it all! Jokes, sadness, action, suspense and a few other bits and pieces.**

**Hope you all liked it! I'll write more tomorrow!**

**Leave your review and all that!**

**More to come…**


	17. The Final Confrontation

**Hey guys! The moment some of you have been waiting for is finally here! The final showdown with Emperor Jow! Who will win? Read on to find out!**

**Remember to leave your review! I'll post more tomorrow!**

**Here it is…**

*A day later, with Jow*

"Status report!" Jow commanded.

"Nothing yet, sir. Give it time, though. I'm sure that we've taken a third of China by now. They're probably just fortifying and regrouping. They'll send a letter." A guard reassured.

"I have a bad feeling about this…" The Emperor muttered.

*With the heroes*

"Heyo! I see it! Land ho!" Kiro called out happily.

He brought down the cart and made a smooth landing, and everyone piled out before the cart vanished.

"Well, we're here! What's your plan, Po?" Viper asked.

"I was just going to go in through the front door." The panda flat out stated.

Kiro put his arm around the panda and shook him a little. "I like this guy. I like you." The white tiger then changed his voice to that of an old man's. "You remind me of myself when I was a kid."

Everyone chuckled then made their way to the palace entrance. All the while, Crane was planning the wedding.

"There's gonna be pink lilies, a waterfall in the background, and it's gonna take place at sunset! I'll get the best musician in all of China and everything'll be perfect! I was thinking that maybe th—"

The bird was cut off when Tigress clapped her hand over the bird's mouth.

"Sounds nice. Let's focus on the task at hand, though." She stated.

Crane nodded in reply.

The heroes burst through the doors and beat down the few guards that were in the courtyard before entering the palace. They arrived outside the throne room door shortly thereafter.

"Here, put these on." Tigress commanded, tossing handcuffs to her friends.

"I'm sorry…what?" Mantis asked.

"Jow still thinks that I'm on his side. Let's make it seem like I am. Put those on loosely so you would be able to break out of them. When the opportunity is right, remove the cuffs and prepare for a fight." Tigress explained.

Her friends did what they were told and entered the throne room.

"AH! Tigress! What a pleasant surprise! You've brought me the prisoners back too! Much appreciated. I have to ask, though, where's Zina?" Jow asked.

"They…killed her, father. I wasn't able to save her. It's my fault and I'm sorry." Tigress replied, acting angry and upset.

"A tragic loss indeed. She was one of my best assassins and a great niece." The Emperor stated, putting his hand to his head.

"Niece?" Kiro and Tigress asked in unison.

"Yes. She was the cousin to you two. You…" Jow snarled, turning to Kiro, "…fought against her and betrayed her. You die first."

Jow stepped down from his throne and pulled out his massive sword. He marched over to his son and put raised the blade to his left, preparing to decapitate Kiro. Tigress stood behind Jow and nodded at the white tiger.

The sign.

The heroes broke out of their cuffs and lunged in different directions, confusing the Emperor.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" The hulking tiger roared.

"Sorry, father, but my friends…my family, was right. You're insane." Tigress jeered.

"Aw, I love you too, sis!" Kiro said, hugging Tigress who quickly shoved him off.

"TRAITOR! YOU WILL ALL DIE BEFORE ME!" Jow roared as he swiped at the warriors. "I'LL USE YOUR SKULLS FOR SOAP DISHES!"

"That's nasty, bro." Monkey replied, dodging another attack.

"YOUR BONES WILL CRUMBLE LIKE DUST IN MY HANDS!" The Emperor shouted, rushing towards Viper.

The snake dodged Jow's attack and the tiger slammed into a pillar, making it crumble to the ground.

"I WILL USE YOUR ARMS AS CHOPSTICKS!"

Kiro blasted the tiger with Sato's swords, attracting his dad's attention. Jow lunged for the white tiger, but Kiro leaped out of the way and the Emperor slammed into another pillar, making it tumble to the ground. The entire room began to shake.

"This thing's gonna collapse!" Tigress called out.

"I'LL DO UNSPEAKABLE THINGS TO YOUR GRANDMOTHERS!"

"Okay. That's nasty. Ti and my grandmother is your mom. Chill out, dude. You're creeping us out." Kiro stated.

Viper, Crane, and Mei Ling continued to slam against the pillars, making them crumble to rubble. Soon, the entire room started to shake as pieces of the ceiling collapsed.

"LET'S GET OUTA HERE!" Po called out as they ran out of the palace.

They slammed and locked the throne room door, trapping the Emperor inside, and then proceeded to dash out of the palace. The warriors looked onward as the Japanese building collapsed inward, creating a cloud of dust and debris that surrounded it.

"We brought the house down!" Po exclaimed, fist pumping the air.

The heroes began to jump around and cheer at their victory. But all of this stopped when pieces of plaster and rubble were thrown aside from the remnants of the palace and a tattered and bruised Jow emerged.

"You die…now…" He huffed.

"CHARGE, DIRTBAG!" Mei Ling shouted before the heroes rushed the tiger once more.

"I'm starting to rub off on you!" Kiro exclaimed as they sprinted towards their enemy.

Monkey and Viper lunged at Jow, but the tiger quickly grabbed them and slammed them into the earth, knocking the air out of them and making them pass out. Crane, Mantis, and Mei Ling attacked then, but Jow batted Mei Ling away and slammed the avian into the bug, rendering the three powerless.

"TWIN TIGER POWER!" Kiro jeered as he and Tigress began to bombard their father with punches and kicks. It didn't seem to affect Jow however, because the massive tiger clubbed Kiro over the head with his fist and stomped on Tigress, knocking the two out.

"Finally, I get to take down the Dragon Warrior myself." Jow snarled.

"How do you know that I'm the Dragon Warrior?" Po taunted.

"The dragon symbol in the middle of your chest." The Emperor replied flatly.

The panda looked down at his chest to see the imprint again. "Oh yeah. I guess that would be kind of a giveaway."

Jow rushed towards the panda and unsheathed his sword. Po got into his fighting stance and slammed his fist into the tiger's stomach, making the Emperor stumble back.

Po immediately grabbed Jow's hand and put him in the Wushi finger hold.

The tiger laughed. "And what do you suppose this will do?"

"Skadoosh." Was all the Dragon Warrior replied before flexing his little finger.

A large blast swept over the battleground and a golden wave of dust flew across the plains and the mountains. When everything settled, though, Po was shocked to see Jow smiling at him, still very much alive and strong.

"My turn." The tiger growled. He pulled the panda into the air and slammed him into the ground. He then pummeled the Dragon Warrior with kicks and punches until the panda was barely conscious. Jow carried the panda by the neck over to a cliff where the Pacific Ocean crashed into the rocky walls beneath him.

"You don't seem like the type to go for a swim, but you never know until you try." Jow chuckled.

"You're…finished… Jow! …Your army…is gone and…your home is…destroyed….Give up…now!" Po choked.

"Dear panda, do you really think that this is over? Do you think that this will EVER be over? I will take China no matter what. No matter how long it takes. I'll rebuild my palace and create an even stronger army! There is nothing you can do to stop it!" Jow sneered.

"If…you say…so…" The Dragon Warrior croaked before slamming his fist into Jow's arm. The tiger howled in pain and let go of the panda, but Po grabbed on to the Emperor and heaved himself up and over the massive tiger, landing on the ground behind him. Po then knocked Jow's feet out from under him and sent a barrage of punches to the tiger's face. Jow unsheathed his sword, but the panda knocked it away and continued to beat down the tiger.

Jow smiled at Po with missing and broken teeth. "Go ahead. Kill me. Become a murderer just like me. Kill me just like I killed Sato."

"What…?" A voice asked from behind Po. The panda turned to see Tigress standing in shock with an expression of shock painted on her face.

The Dragon Warrior rushed over and kept his fiancé from beating the tar out of her father.

"HOW COULD YOU?" She shouted, rage in her blood.

The Emperor laughed heartily as he stood up. "Well, I didn't directly kill your brother; my son, that is. Zina did that, but I gave her the order to do so. If only you hadn't switched sides, then my plan for taking over China would have been a success!"

Tigress growled as she continued to struggle against the panda. Meanwhile, Jow walked slowly over to the edge of the cliff and looked out on the horizon. The sun was beginning to set and the entire battleground began to transform into some twisted, beautiful scene. The air smelled of the salty ocean and the clouds began to change into a pinkish color. The wind blew calmly over the land, sending chills down the hero's spines.

"Beautiful place, yet such imperfections." Jow muttered. "I've always loved it here. I've created a kingdom of beauty. Even so, every paradise has some issues that need to be dealt with. China being one of them."

The loose ground under Jow's feet began to slowly give way to his massive weight, but the tiger didn't notice.

"Now do you see? China is one of the sources of our unhappiness. That is why I must wipe it out." The Emperor turned to face the heroes and clenched his fists. "It would have been easy. Just plain and simple. But you had to get in the way. You ruined my plans! China will be mine, but first I MUST KILL YOU!"

As the tiger pushed off of the ground, the earth gave way to his weight and the ground crumbled beneath him.

"AH! AUGH! NO!" Jow shouted, as he started to slide over the edge. He desperately clawed at the ground, trying to get a grip to save himself. Finally, he was able to dig his claws in and stop himself. "DRAGON WARRIOR! PLEASE HELP!"

"Po, don't." Tigress warned.

"Tigress, Su wanted a second chance in life, but she didn't get one. Everyone needs another chance. Kiro got one, you got one, so it's only fair." The panda reasoned. The Dragon Warrior walked over to the edge and held out his hand. The tiger reached out and grabbed Po's hand, but dug his claws into the panda's skin. The Emperor lugged himself up and pinned Po to the ground. Tigress rushed towards her fiancé, but the giant tiger batted her away.

"You see panda, not everyone has good in them. Not everyone deserves second chances." He hissed.

"That's where you're wrong, Jow. Everyone does, it's just a matter of what you do with yours. In your case, you blew it." Po shot back.

The Dragon Warrior slammed his feet into the tiger's gut, sending the Emperor flying into the air. Po jumped up after him and started pummeling his foe in mid-air. Po gave a left hook to Jow's face and three swift punches to his enemy's chest before getting on the tiger's back and pushing down on him further. The panda quickly jumped off before Jow rocketed into the ground, creating a massive crater.

The weakened tiger got up and swayed side to side. "I'll…kill…"

"Let's just face it already. No you won't." Po cut in before roundhouse kicking Jow in the chest, sending the tiger tumbling over the edge of the cliff and falling into the ocean.

*With Jow*

If only he had learned how to swim, the tiger would have survived. However, cats hate water, so what would've been the point?

As the Emperor of China continued to sink to the bottom of the ocean, the air in his lungs slowly became replaced with the salty water. Jow's lungs burned as he struggled to get to the surface, but it was no use.

After another minute, the lifeless Japanese emperor sank into the inky blackness of the Pacific Ocean.

*With Po and the others, a few hours later*

After the fight was over and his friends had woken up, the people of Japan rushed over to greet them and thank them for freeing them from the suppressive tiger.

"We hated him!"

"He would make anyone who disagreed with him disappear!"

"Including his wife!"

"Wait, so Jow killed his own wife because she was against him on something?" Mantis asked.

"Not exactly. He tried to kill me, but I survived." A female tiger replied, walking out from the crowd of villagers. Aside from the fact that she was a couple of inches taller and covered in dirt and dust, she was the spitting image of Tigress. "I had to lay low and make it seem like I was dead, or he would've continued to hunt for me. I faked my own death."

"Mother?" Kiro ad Tigress asked, surprised.

"Hello children! Nice to finally see you again!" The Empress said, hugging her kids.

"Geez, your family is really messed up." Monkey whispered to Kiro.

"Yeah. No family reunions for me! They're too weird and possibly dangerous!" The white tiger replied.

After catching up with their mother, Kiro and Tigress said their goodbyes and joined their friends.

"Good luck with your marriage! Visit again soon! I'll write!" The Empress called out before the heroes shot off into the sunset sky, heading back for home.

"Wait, so who's gonna rule Japan now?" Crane asked.

"She is. I think she'd make a great ruler!" Tigress responded.

"TIME TO PLAN A WEDDING!" Crane shouted excitedly as the heroes shot off for home.

**That's it! That's the final battle with Jow! Hope everyone enjoyed it!**

**Three chapters left in the story! I'll be sure to write more here in a couple of days!**

**Leave your review with your thoughts and feelings and all that!**

***Kiro: Be sure to vote for me as the funniest character in the polls!***

***Po: No, vote for me!***

***Mei Ling: Boys, I'm obviously the funniest one.***

**EVERYONE GET BACK IN THE STORY! I. AM. NOT. DONE!**

…

…

**Geez. Hard to keep those guys in line. Anyway, stay tuned for more!**

**More to come…**


	18. Bachelors and Bachelorettes

**Hey everyone! Hope you guys liked the previous chapter! Now that Jow is dead, it's time for the heroes to celebrate!**

***Kiro: YEAH! PARTY!***

***Po: BACHELOR PARTY! ANYTHING COULD HAPPEN!***

***Tigress: Just don't destroy anything…***

***Mantis: No promises…***

***Kiro: Hey, could you get on with the story? I WANNA LET LOOSE!***

**Fine, fine. Here's the next chapter…**

*A couple of days later, at the Emperor's palace*

After an amazing meal with the leader of China, the heroes got ready to head back home.

"You guys go on ahead. I'll catch up in a little bit." Po stated as he pulled the Emperor aside.

The Dragon Warrior explained what had happened on the rooftop with Su Wu and what she had told him. After some convincing, the Emperor decided to greatly shorten the two Wu sisters' sentences and ordered for new identities to be given to them once they were released, as well as having to be shipped off to a different city in China.

As the panda turned to leave, the Emperor called out again, making the Dragon Warrior turn around.

"I agree, Dragon Warrior. Everyone deserves a second chance." Was all the snake said.

*Back at the Valley of Peace*

Once Po was back home, he went to visit the Wu sisters, who were still fuming with anger.

"Su would never have told you that! She would never reveal that about us to someone like you!" Wing spat.

"You're wasting your time here, Dragon Warrior. You're not going to get our forgiveness! We know you killed her!" Wan hissed.

Po nodded sadly. "I would expect that you would feel this way. Nevertheless, I've convinced the Emperor to shorten your sentence here to two years instead of for life. When you get out, you will be given new identities and shipped off to a different city where you can start fresh. You can decide if you want to take it or not."

The Dragon Warrior started to leave, but Wing's voice made him stop.

"Wait…uh…Dragon Warrior. We…we…uh…forgive you. It's true that we wanted to start a new life, but never could. I guess Su saw that and… knew that the only way for us Wan and I to get a new start was to sacrifice herself. Thank you, panda. You've done much for us. Much more than we could've ever asked for or deserved."

Po turned to see a sheepish smile on Wan's face and Wing nodding slightly.

"You're welcome. Everyone deserves a second chance." The panda replied before walking out of Chorh Gom Prison.

*A month and a half later, at Mr. Ping's slightly repaired noodle shop, with the boys*

"Alright! Let's get this bachelor party underway!" Mantis exclaimed gleefully.

The guys had invited any and all male citizens to their party since it seemed that it would be too small with just them. Dumplings, noodles, bean buns, and other foods were passed around and fresh water and cider were served with plenty. Music filled the area and people started dancing to the beat. Dim lanterns were strung throughout the wrecked shop and decorations hung from the destroyed walls. Some citizens gathered around the heroes and asked them about their adventures with their girls.

One villager turned to Kiro. "How did you meet Mei Ling?"

"In prison." The white tiger replied plainly. The villager was taken by surprise and uneasily wandered off to join the dancing.

After a while, things started to settle down a little so that the friends of the grooms could make their toasts. Monkey and Mantis were the ones who would make the announcements.

The chimp tapped his cup a couple of times to get the crowd's attention. "Everyone, I'd like to say a few words about our lucky gents whom we're celebrating tonight, starting off with Crane. Ever since I'd met Crane, he was the logical thinker. He planned one step ahead of everyone else and was definitely the brains of our team. He couldn't, however, predict the pranks Mantis and I would pull on him. I remember one time when we did the classic bucket of water on the top of his door. Classic! Anyway, Mantis and I wish all the best of luck to you, buddy!"

Everyone cheered and clapped, making the avian bow his head in embarrassment. "Thanks, you two."

"Now, on to Kiro." Mantis stated.

"Oh, this should be good…" The white tiger murmured.

"When we first met Kiro, he tried to kill us." The bug started. "However, we quickly realized that that was our fault. We then befriended Kiro, and he helped us win many battles and fights since then. He's given Monkey and I a run for our money when it comes to jokes and pranks, and despite what he's been through in the past, he's always managed to bounce back to his regular, reckless self. We now know that he's found someone that'll make him happy for decades to come. Grats, bro."

Everyone hollered and cheered at the end of the bug's speech, and Kiro grinned and flashed a peace sign to the crowd. "Touching, Mantis. Simply touching."

"Finally, there's Po. I can never forget the day when the big goof came falling out of the sky after trying to launch himself into the palace on a rocket chair." Monkey said, started to laugh.

Kiro leaned over to Po. "I've got to try that sometime."

"It took some getting used to, but we accepted and befriended him. After fighting Tai Lung and Shen, we knew that he truly was the Dragon Warrior. He continued to prove this to us when he faced off against Sage and our latest defeated enemy, Japanese emperor Jow. He's grown since we'd first met him, also. Po, when we first saw you, you were a goofy, silly, uncoordinated panda. Now, though, you are a goofy, silly, butt-kicking panda! You've led us into many battles and when you follow your heart, you never let us down. Now, you're following your heart again, and this time, it'll lead you to eternal happiness. We wish you the best, Dragon Warrior." The chimp finished.

Everyone in the room erupted in applause and started chanting the panda's name. Mr. Ping ran over to his son and gave him a panda-sized hug.

"Thanks everyone! I really appreciate all of you guys!" Po laughed, waving at the crowd.

After a little while, everything calmed down again.

"What now?" A man from the back of the crowd asked.

The heroes thought for a moment, then broke out into devilish grins.

"Games!" Po replied.

"I know just the game to play now that my staffs are fixed…" Kiro added.

"What is that?" A raccoon asked.

"ROCKET CART RACING!" The five heroes shouted in unison.

*With Mei Ling, Tigress, and Viper, in the Jade Palace courtyard*

All of the women were invited to the bachelorette party for the three girls despite Tigress transgressions. Like the bachelor party down in the village, lanterns hung from the walls and music played. Some women were dancing, others were chatting up the heroes, asking what it was like fighting alongside their men, and the rest were gossiping about how they thought the wedding was going to go down.

"Hey! What's going on in the village?" A lady goat called out, staring down at the valley.

All of the women rushed to the scene and saw four red rocket cart outlines in the middle of the street.

"Are they going to do what I think they're going to do?" Viper asked.

"I'm afraid so." Tigress replied, smirking.

"I've got an idea, why don't we join them in a little race? Ti, you can summon up three green rocket carts, can't you?" Mei Ling chimed.

The other two heroes looked at her with their mouths open.

"What? It looks like fun!" The lioness added, shrugging.

"You're perfect for Kiro. You're just like him." Viper stated before turning to Tigress. "However, she does have a point. It does look like fun."

Tigress thought for a moment, then turned back to the ladies, who were waiting silently behind them. "Whoever wants to see us race against our fiancés, come down to the valley with us!"

The ladies cheered and squealed as they followed the three brides down to the valley.

"I can't believe that you agreed to this!" Viper stated as she slithered down the palace steps.

"Me neither." Tigress muttered to herself, a hint of joy embedded in it.

*With the grooms*

"Alright, gentlemen, the rules are simple. You must race around the entire village three times and on the third time, you must come back to the starting line to win. No breaking bones, but fighting is allowed." Po explained, walking up to his cart.

"Wouldn't want it to be any other way." Monkey replied, grinning.

As the male heroes got into their carts, three green rocket cart outlines appeared next to them and Viper, Tigress, and Mei Ling hopped into each one.

Kiro rubbed his eyes. "I must be dreaming. We're racing our fiancés?"

"What's wrong? Viper asked, smiling. "Afraid of losing to girls?"

The white tiger laughed heartily. "Slithers, I never lose."

"Slithers?" The snake repeated, surprised.

"Yeah, it's your new nickname. You like?" Kiro asked.

Viper shrugged. "Meh, I guess."

"Tigress, you agreed to this?" Po asked, a little shocked.

"Well, tonight is a special occasion for me. Time to let loose." The tiger replied, shrugging.

"YEAH! NO LIMITS!" Mantis roared.

"ARE. YOU. READY?" Kiro yelled into the crowd.

The entire valley erupted in applause and started shouting.

"READY? GO!" A goat shouted.

The heroes pulled their strings and they shot off towards the edge of the valley, weaving in between buildings and down alleys. Tigress rammed Po's cart and the panda started to drift into Crane's path. The panda regained control of his cart and rolled up to his soon-to-be-wife's cart. The engaged in a heated battle, blocking each other's punches and kicks until the noticed that Crane was ahead of all of them.

"HEY, NO FAIR! HE'S USING THE WIND TO HIS ADVANTAGE!" Monkey shouted.

"SHOW ME THE RULE BOOK!" Crane shot as he sped up even more.

Kiro summoned two chains that wrapped around the avian's cart and he pulled back, greatly slowing down the bird. The tiger then elongated his staffs and started to attack Crane, who dodged every blow. While the two were fighting each other, Viper and Mei Ling shot over to them and slammed their carts into their boys, sending them flying into some buildings.

The heroes continued this pattern of fighting for the first two and a half laps. Soon, everyone was in the home stretch. The finish line stretched out before them about a mile away. Mei Ling suddenly got an idea and pulled up next to Tigress, who was busy fending off Monkey and Mantis. The lioness swiped Sato's swords which hung from the tiger's back and shot a beam of power into the ground, rocketing her across the finish line, coming in first. Viper came in second and Po came in third, just barely beating out Crane.

Once the race was over, everyone hopped out of their carts, which soon disappeared.

"I WON!" Mei Ling shouted before cracking up.

The villagers were exchanging some money after the race. Apparently, they had made bets on who was going to win.

Kiro walked up to the giggling lioness and in his best snotty, rich person's accent, stated, "You are a durty cheata and a poor winna."

Mei Ling started to laugh even harder at the sound of his voice.

"OH, YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY DO YOU? YOU THINK THIS IS A GAME?" Kiro shouted with a grin on his face. "I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT'S FUNNY!"

The white tiger tackled Mei Ling and they started to wrestle with each other. Eventually, the lioness pinned Kiro and looked at him with her amber eyes.

"You're such a sore loser." Was all she said before laughing again and walking back to the group.

The night went on as the heroes continued to celebrate with their friends and loved ones, all the while surrounded by the villagers.

**That's the end of this chapter! The next one will be the wedding!**

**After this chapter, two more are left in the story!**

**I'll write the next one Monday! Remember to leave your review!**

**More to come…**


	19. The Wedding

**Hey guys! Hope everyone has enjoyed the story so far! This next chapter will be the wedding! Since I'm not Chinese or anything close to that, I have no idea how the ceremonies work, so I'm just gonna set it up as to what I think best fits the story. Sorry for any mistakes in the set up!**

*The next day, with the grooms*

"Are any of you guys sweating? I'm sweating! Any of you sweating?" Po asked rapidly as he unstuck his tuxedo from under his armpits.

The three heroes were all wearing tuxedos. Po was wearing the classic black coat with white undershirt; Kiro was wearing the opposite of the panda, being a white sport coat with a black undershirt and a white bowtie; Finally, Crane was wearing a blue coat with a white undershirt and a blue bowtie.

"Yeah, but I think that it could be nervous perspiration." Crane stated.

"Whatever it is, Po and I've got it. How come you're not sweating, huh?" Kiro replied, looking at the calm bird.

"Because I've planned out this whole thing and everything is going to be perfect! Nothing could go wrong!" The bird responded.

Po ran up and grabbed Crane and shook him a little. "Don't EVER say that! Whenever someone says, "Nothing could go wrong," something ALWAYS goes wrong! Don't jinx this!"

Crane pulled away from the panda and readjusted his hat. "Noted. How long until we go out there?"

"Oh, hold on! Let me just set up my sun dial AND CHECK THE TIME!" Kiro shouted.

"Alright, alright. Everyone just calm down! I'm sure the girls are nervous also!" Po reasoned, trying to lighten the mood.

*With the brides*

"Anyone nervous?" Viper asked.

"Yeah, I'm sweating all over!" Mei Ling replied, fanning herself.

"It does seem hot today." Tigress stated, then turned back to the lioness. "You're probably nervous."

"Nervous? Me? Come on! I've faced hundreds of baddies and have put my life on the line multiple times! How can I be nervous about this?" Mei Ling scoffed.

Tigress was dressed in a silver dress shirt with gold linings traveling up all sides of the shirt in a wave-like fashion, and black and gold pants; Viper had a red and black cloth wrapped around most of her body, and Mei Ling was completely dressed in white with a gold line traveling from her left shoulder all the way down to her waist. Other than that, she was clothed totally in white.

Tigress narrowed he eyes. "You're nervous."

"So what if I am? This is a big deal for all of us, Tigress! How are you not nervous?" The lioness retorted.

"Warriors like myself never get nervous." The tiger replied, closing her eyes and straightening he posture.

"Still going with that hardcore act, are you? Even now?" Viper asked.

Although Tigress kept a cool and calm act on the outside, inside of her, she was terrified of what might go wrong.

"How long until we go up?" Viper asked.

Mei Ling walked over to a window and looked up at the sun. "Well, by the positioning of the sun, I would say that it is about… I HAVE NO FRICKIN' CLUE!"

*With the grooms, an hour later*

The three heroes stood on the podium, waiting for their brides. Kiro and Po shifted from side to side in worry while Crane just stood calmly and wiped a few drops of sweat off of his face.

The music started to play as the three brides began to walk down the red aisle. Everything was as Crane envisioned it to be. Lilies hung from a wooden fence behind the podium, a waterfall a few miles away gracefully flowed, a crisp and warm breeze swept through the valley, and the sun was started to set in the sky, creating pink and fluffy clouds that dangled in the late afternoon sky.

"Everything is—"

Crane was cut off when Po slapped his hand over the bird's mouth.

"Not. A. Word…" Po hissed.

As the brides reached the podium and the service began, the panda looked out among the crowd and saw the entire valley was here to witness this occasion. The thing that surprised the panda though, was the fact that there was another big, black and white panda sitting in the front row, smiling at him.

_Another panda? Where did HE come from? All of the others were supposedly wiped out by Shen!_

*A half hour later*

Once the service ended, the husbands kissed their new wives. The entire valley erupted with cheers and applause and a few jumped up and down. The mysterious panda stood up and just clapped; a wide grin pasted on his face. Kiro and Crane grabbed their girls and rushed over to a pond and tossed them in. The girls came up sputtering and laughing in joy.

Po turned to Tigress and grinned.

"Don't even think about it." The tiger stated before walking up to the dock where her friends continued to swim around in the miniature lake.

Po ran up and pushed Kiro and Crane into the water. Crane came up gasping for air and flew out of the water.

"Payback!" The avian seethed.

The bird used the wind to lift a massive amount of water into the air and made it crash down upon the panda.

"Aw, man! You know that this was a rental!" Po complained.

Tigress looked at him with surprise and anger.

"Kidding! Got ya!" The Dragon Warrior exclaimed.

Tigress only nodded and proceeded to splash her friends from the shore. From the pond, Kiro mouthed the words, "Nice save," the Po.

"Mr. Ping, I'm very pleased to have finally met you." The other panda stated, walking up to Po and shaking his hand.

"Uh, thanks? Mr. Ping is my father, so just call me Po." The Dragon Warrior replied.

"I'd rather call you by your birth name, Di Xin." The mysterious panda said.

The panda could tell that Po was very confused, so he decided to enlighten him.

"Po, I'm your birth father, Buno." The panda added.

Po's jaw hung open, and an unsuspecting fly accidentally flew into his mouth, making the Dragon Warrior cough until the bug shot out.

Buno laughed heartily. "You're just as silly as I remember. However, I did not expect you to protect all of China! Sure, I knew you were special and would grow up to do great things, but this? Wi-Ha was right about you!"

"Uh…Wi-Ha?" Po sputtered.

"Yes…Your mother. She, uh…didn't make it when Shen attacked. Some of us were able to escape the invasion and relocate. We repopulated from there and we have our own little natural hideaway. It's located on the east side of the mountains in Gongmen City. I know that this is your home, but I would appreciate it very much if you would come to visit sometime."

"Yeah…Yeah! Sure! I'd love to visit!" Po replied.

"Excellent. Bring your new spouse if you like! We'd love to hear of your adventures with each other. Well, I'd best be heading back home. I just wanted to stop in and wish my son the best of luck in his new life." Buno finished.

The panda turned to leave, but Po reached out and stopped him. "Wait…uh…Buno. I'd appreciate it very much if you stayed for a while."

"Thanks you, Po. I'd love to stay longer."

Just then, Mr. Ping waddled up to the two. "Po! Congratulations, son! Oh! I'm terribly sorry to be so rude! My name is Mr. Ping. What's yours?"

"My name is Buno. Nice to meet you Mr. Ping." Buno replied, nodding his head once in acknowledgement.

"Nice to meet you too, Buno! We never see any other pandas around here. What is your relation to my son?"

"Well…I'm his birth father, Mr. Ping. I can tell that a man of your kind is a good father, because I see much of you in him." The panda continued.

The goose's face dropped at the news. " I see…So I suppose Po will be going with you back home now, huh?"

Buno laughed again. "No, Mr. Ping. Not at all. He's staying right here where he belongs. I just asked of him to visit once in a while!"

Mr. Ping perked up at the comment. "Well, that's great! You'd love to do that, wouldn't you Po?"

"I sure would, dad." The Dragon Warrior responded.

"PO!" Kiro called out. "TIME FOR FOOD! I WANNA SEE IF I CAN STUFF MORE PASTRIES IN MY MOUTH THAN YOU!"

"YOU'RE ON!" Po shouted back, then turned to Buno and his dad. "I gotta go."

*An hour later*

"Uuuuuhhhhhhh…." Kiro moaned, holding his stomach. "What was I thinking?"

Po licked some jelly off of his fingers. "Never challenge the master to a food eating contest."

"I'll be right back! I've gotta…go make a mess!" Kiro heaved as he ran off behind a building and vomited in a trash bin.

After the dinner was over and the wedding gifts were opened, the guests and heroes continued to party until midnight before everyone went home exhausted.

Once the newlyweds said their goodnights, everyone went into their rooms and fell fast asleep.

Monkey and Mantis dreamed of the best party of their lives, Viper and Crane dreamed of each other, as well as Kiro and Mei Ling, and Po and Tigress.

That afternoon, six had finally become one.

**That's it for this chapter! Hope everyone enjoyed! There will be one more chapter left in this story before this series comes to a close!**

***Monkey: WAAAAAAAAAAAAH! It's so sad!***

**Get in the story, Monkey! We're not quite done yet!**

**Remember to leave a review! It means a lot to me and makes me happy!**

**Follow/ favorite this story if you think you like it that much!**

**I'll post the final chapter hopefully tomorrow. If not, then I'll post it the day after before I post a special author's note separate from the other chapters.**

**DO NOT MISS THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END OF THE STORY! I'LL BE COLLABORATING WITH POSSIBLY SOME OF YOUR FAVORITE WRITERS ON THE KFP SECTION OF THIS SITE! THESE GUYS ARE PRETTY WELL KNOWN, SO YOU DON'T WANNA MISS IT WHEN I ANNOUNCE WHO THE FOUR WILL BE! ONLY THE FOUR AND MY BIGGEST FAN KNOW ABOUT THIS!**

**The possibility of a new series following this one looms on the horizon, but you guys have to tell me in the reviews if you want this to go down or not. The new series will be featuring, in my opinion, some of the big names in the KFP section of this site.**

**More to come…**


	20. A New Beginning

**Hey, what's happening everyone? Here it is…**

**(Sob)**

…**The last chapter in this series. What is this, though? A knew series branching off of this one later to come? Possibly featuring some of your favorite authors in this category?**

**READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER!**

**Here's the final chapter…**

*In Kiro's subconscious*

That night, Kiro was transported to a deep part of his mind to face Los, Sashi, and Song.

"Grats, bro! You're now forever hitched to the old ball an' chain!" Los exclaimed when Kiro awoke in his favorite restaurant.

Sashi elbowed the bobcat in his side. "Los, cut it out! We're happy for Kiro!"

"You bet we are! No more dating hot girls, or staying out late in the night with the guys, or not having to wash your clothes for a month, or anything! You now have to cook for her, clean, be the handyman whenever something goes wrong…"

"Los!" Song hissed.

"Oh! You also can't forget to compliment her at least four times a day. Be sure to treat her like a queen, or you'll get beheaded! Don't forget anniversaries, birthdays, Valentine's Day, or any other occasion that circles around her. A friendly tip from me to you: Try to get out of meeting her parents whenever you can!" The bobcat finished.

Sashi whirled Los around and slammed him into a wall.

"Heh! You can't hurt me! I'm a ghost, remember?" Los jeered.

The four sat down at a table and food was brought to their table almost immediately.

"Hey, since this is ghost food, won't I still be hungry when I wake up?" Kiro asked before he shoved a sandwich into his mouth.

"That's right! You can taste the flavor and everything, but you'll never go hungry! Los has an insatiable appetite." Song replied.

The bobcat grinned from ear to ear. "One of the perks to being dead!"

The group sat around for what seemed like days, laughing, reminiscing, eating, and drinking, but in reality, it had just been five hours. The four friends played wedding games and danced a little before it was time to send Kiro back.

"Kiro, we wish you the best of luck in life! We hope you're eternally happy!" Sashi exclaimed, clasping the white tiger's hands in hers.

"Bro, I hope you have a great life with her! I know she'll make you happy!" Los stated, patting Kiro on the back.

Kiro looked over at Song and waited for her goodbye.

"What? I can talk to you any time!" The cat remarked.

"Will I get to see you guys again?" Kiro asked as he stepped back to admire his friends.

"I should say so! Just, don't be mad at us in about three years!" Los replied.

"What? Why would I be mad at you guys in three years?" Kiro asked, confused.

"You'll see." Was all Los said before Sashi punched him in the arm, making the bobcat cringe.

"What?" The white tiger asked, still confused.

"Bye Kiro!" Song exclaimed as she waved.

The area began to blur and fade into darkness as Kiro was transported back to the real world.

*With Kiro and Mei Ling, two and a half years later, in the local hospital*

Po and Tigress burst in to the hospital and rushed to Kiro's side. The tiger had his head in his hands and was shaking a little. Tigress was cradling a small male panda cub in her arms. About four months ago, the two had decided to adopt a panda cub and raise it as their own, due to the fact that they were different species and couldn't reproduce. The cub's name was Tang.

"Kiro, we came as soon as we heard. How's she doing?" Tigress asked, putting her hand on her shaking brother's shoulder.

"I don't know. The doctors won't let me see her." Kiro replied in a wavering voice.

Monkey, Mantis, Crane, and Viper dashed into the hospital as well. Crane and Viper had decided to have kids of their own also. Since Crane could morph into different types of animals, it was easy for Viper to conceive a baby girl named Lily and they adopted a baby crane, whose name was Zani-To or Zan for short. The two little ones accompanied their parents on the journey to the hospital to see Uncle Kiro and Auntie Ling.

"How's she doing? Is she alright?" Viper asked.

"I-I-I don't know! S-she…They won't let me see her!" Kiro responded in a panicked voice.

"Has she gone through it yet?" Monkey asked.

"What part of 'I DON'T KNOW,' DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?" Kiro shouted.

The group began to reassure the tiger and slowly put him back in his seat.

"I'm sure that she's gonna be fine! Everything is gonna turn out alright in the end!" Mantis said.

"Wha…How can you be sure? I mean s-she c—"

Kiro was cut off by a male ox that entered the room. He was the head doctor of the hospital. "You can see her now, Mr. Takimuro."

Kiro dashed into the hospital room faster than anything that had ever lived. Papers went flying off of counters and doctor's coats flapped when the white tiger shot by. Once he had finally reached his wife's room, he opened the door and cautiously peered in.

"Come on in, Kiro. I want you to see them!" Mei Ling whispered.

The others had just arrived behind the white tiger when Kiro stepped into the room. They all gasped and made over the two new-born baby cubs. One was a girl with completely white fur and the other was a boy with a slightly tanner fur color. It was like a mixture of Mei Ling's brown fur and Kiro's white fur.

"They're so…tiny!" Kiro squeaked. "They're gonna get bigger, aren't they?"

"In due time, Kiro." Mei Ling responded.

"What're their names?" Viper asked.

"Well, I thought that I'd let Kiro decide!" The lioness whispered.

It was hard for Kiro to think straight because Song was going ballistic with happiness in his head.

_TWINS! TWINS! A BOY AND A GIRL! TWINS! TWINS! _Song shouted.

"Uh… You'll be named Lupa…" The white tiger stated as he cautiously picked up his baby daughter, and then proceeded to pick up his son. "And you'll be named Dega!"

Everyone smiled and continued to gaze upon the twins.

"You're a dad now, Kiro!" Monkey exclaimed.

"Yeah, so get ready for your money to go down the drain, long sleepless nights, and constantly changing diapers!" Po added as he cradled Dega.

"I'm a dad…" The white tiger murmured before blacking out.

*A few months later*

For the first few months, everything had been going well with the kids of Kiro and Mei Ling, but soon they were doing things that they didn't normally do. Dega was eating food so much that he would break into the pantry and eat his way through their supplies. Lupa was constantly reading books and playing with weapons, which definitely not normal for her age. After consulting the doctors and receiving nothing, the two parents decided to take their kids to a seer to find out what the deal was. Once the old goat put his hooves on the kids, he realized immediately what was wrong.

"There is a spirit in each of your children. The ghosts are harbored in their subconscious." The seer stated.

"Well, connect us to them! I wanna know why they're in my kids!" Mei Ling pushed.

The goat nodded and mixed some ingredients on a plate together. He proceeded to put the formula on the two children's heads and a white mist shot out of each child's head and formed two small figures on the table. The one that came out of Dega was a man and the one out of Lupa was a girl. The identity of the two figures almost made Kiro pass out.

"Hey, like I said almost three years ago," Los stated, standing next to Sashi, "Don't be mad at us."

**That's the end of this story! Hope you all enjoyed!**

**I left a cliff hanger as the end of the series! MUHAHAHAHAHA! I'M SO EVIL!**

**Be sure to leave your review about this whole story! **

**Favorite/follow it if you haven't already!**

**BE SURE TO READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE BELOW FOR INFO ON A SERIES BRANCHING OFF OF THIS ONE!**

**Author's Note: New series**

**Now that you guys have read the story, I'm sure you've formed your opinion on the stories that I've written and I'm sure that you have some questions about this "new series."**

**Now, despite some of you saying that I should branch off into a different category after this story, I'm very sorry, but I've planned this out before your request and I can't just shut it down now.**

**You see, I've PMd some of, in my opnion, some of the big authors in the KFP category. I've talked to Animation Universe 2005 and SpiritualLoneWolf XIII about using their OCs in my story, and they've graciously agreed to let me use them. I've also talked to M4dG4rl and Fox Mcloud SNR about being my two editors for the chapters I'd be writing for the new series and they've agreed also. So as you can see, this took quite some planning and communicating to set this all up. I'm very grateful for all four of them for agreeing to this project and I'm sure we can make something great.**

**Now, the new series won't be posted very soon. In fact, it'll take maybe a week or two to get the first chapter up, since we have to go through the beta reading and what not, as well as I'm planning to write a one-shot with the main characters from my story in a humor filled tale of truth or dare.**

**Now, the series will be primarily focused on the children of the warriors of the Jade Palace, who were briefly introduced in this chapter, but they'll team up with the OCs from AU2006 and SLW XIII along the way. So, yes, this new series will be mostly OC focused, however, I am including the old characters as well in some parts, being Tigress, Po, Monkey, Mantis, Crane, Viper, Mei Ling, and Kiro. Also, the new series will consist of some surprises from this past story, including a villain from this one who isn't quite done with the heroes…**

**That's basically it for this message! I urge you to check out any and all of the four authors and their stories that I've listed. They're really fun stories to read!**

**Welp, time for a little vacation. This series went fast all things considered.**

***Po: Can we come out now?***

***Crane: Yeah, I'd like to say bye!***

**Alright, NOW you guys can come on out!**

***Po: Thanks for reading this story everyone!***

***Tigress: It was alright, I guess. Anyway, thanks!***

***Crane: We hope you'll return to read the new series!***

***Viper: I heard that our kids are gonna get into some deep trouble.***

***Mantis: I'm sure they will! Thanks for reading!***

***Monkey: Thanks! Be sure to send me almond cookies!***

***Kiro: I was obviously the favorite of the series! Thank you! Thank you all! I love you so much!***

***Mei Ling: Oh, don't be so full of yourself! We all were great and we ALL kicked butt!***

**Hope you guys enjoyed this series! Be sure to look for the first story coming soon! It'll be called ****KFP Next Gen: With a Vengeance****.**

**Hopefully, more to come…**


	21. Author's Note: Funny One-Shot Out Now!

**Hey everyone! Just letting you guys know that I've written my funny truth or dare one-shot! If you're looking for a laugh, go check it out! It's called Kung Fu Panda One-Shot: Truth or Dare.**

**I'm gonna take a little vacation from writing, but don't worry; I'll be back! I'll start writing the first chapter for the new series in a few days here! So fear not, because the new series is on the way!**

**As always, more to come…**


End file.
